The Twin Clovers
by Anti-Mage 29
Summary: What if Asta's Anti-Magic was his magic all along? And what if there was another five-leaf clover in the world. Follow his adventures as he makes his way through the Clover Kingdom, and becomes the greatest Magic Knight that ever lived.
1. Page 1: The Boys' Vow

Long ago, an ancient demon was threatening the Clover Kingdom, almost ravaging it completely. Almost everything was lost until a lone mage step upped to defeat it. After his victory, He was hailed as the Wizard King, his story becoming legend. In a remote village, there is one thing that sets it apart from others. On the outskirts of the village, there was a gigantic skull, looking as if it belongs to a demon. On top of the skull stood a statue of a man, wearing a crown and holding a scepter. This man was the very first Wizard King, known for having the very demon his statue stands on.

This village's name is Hage Village. One thing about the people who live here is that they can use magic. Each person can use a single affinity of magic, and can be adept in a specific style. One distinct landmark is the village church, where local orphans reside with the Father and the Sister. As the people were farming. They manage to hear loud grunting coming from the church. "He's at it again." One of the people say.

At the church we see someone chopping down firewood with rapid succession. This person was a teen of slightly short stature, having green eyes, ash-blonde/alabaster hair, with a strand sticking up and bangs. He is wearing a white shirt, blue waistcoat, of which the sleeves went down to his elbows, blue pants that extend down to his knees, and shoes that are white around the toes, and blue around the rest, which extend to above his ankles. He also where's a black headband with a red four-point star, the horizontal line longer than the vertical one, slightly towards the left side of his head, bangs going over it. In his hands was an axe he was using to chop firewood. This person's name was Asta.

"Asta, are you done yet?"

"Almost. I'll be there in a minute, Sister Lily." Asta answers the nun who lives with them. He soon finishes chopping the wood. Asta then walks to the front of the church and sees the other children with the Sister, and she is about to place clothes on the clothesline to dry when a rush of wind comes and picks up the clothes she holds, whirls it around, and then folds it back into a separate basket. Asta then turns and sees another teen of average height with a lean build, amber eyes, and messy black hair.

His outfit consists of a pitch-black shirt with a high collar and long sleeves. The sleeves have brown leather that cover the wrists and upper arms. He wears light brown pants that are cut below his knees and, around his waist, a pair of brown belts that cross each other. Additionally, he wears a pair of dark-colored socks and a pair of boots. He also possesses a necklace made of a gold-colored chain and a blue stone, which has a gold-colored cross and four-pointed stars at each corner. This was his brother figure, Yuno, the one who controlled the wind. "Hey Yuno." Asta said. "Asta." Yuno said back.

"It's almost time, huh." Sister Lily said. "Soon you'll turn fifteen and then you'll get your grimoires, become Magic Knights, and help the kingdom." "Yeah." Asta says with a small smile, while Yuno nods. "Yeah right." One of the younger orphans, Nash, said. "Yuno will definitely become a Magic Knight, but Asta will likely never even get a grimoire." He said, much to Asta's annoyance. "And I can't wait to prove you wrong." Asta retorts back. "But in this world, magic is everything, and you're the one person who can't use magic." Nash said, stating the one fact that can get on his nerves. "Then I'll just have to prove magic isn't everything!" Asta yells then runs away toward the demon's skull in the distance.

"That was a little harsh, Nash." Yuno said, looking towards the younger one. "But it's not unlikely, I mean not everyone can get into the Magic Knights, so we have to be prepared if Asta has to return." The Father said, having walked out during the commotion. "Don't doubt Asta. He's more than you think. He'll be home by dinner." Yuno said to everyone. Sister Lily then thinks back to how they were when younger, and how he changed after bringing home a beat up Asta.

Inside the hollow demon skull, Asta is seen doing single handed pushups. Around him seem to be trees and ruins covered in foliage, possibly belonging to an ancient civilization, having long ago died out.

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine, one thousand!" Asta said, pushing himself upright at the last one. He then starts doing arms thrust motions. "I'll prove that you don't need traditional magic to make it in this world." He said, looking determined, remembering something from his past.

 _It was many years ago. Bandits had attack Hage Village, but before anyone could be seriously injured, a few members of the Magic Knights appeared and defeated them. Before they left, however, Asta approached them._

 _"So, you want to be a Magic knight, huh?" Said a large burly man wearing brown pants, a white tank top, and a black robe that goes down to his chest, with a symbol resembling a bull skull. On his waist was a katana. Standing next to him was a red-haired woman wearing a long red robe, which had an emblem with a lion on it. "That's pretty ambitious, but are you sure you can do it, I mean, you don't have any magic." The man finishes. He and the woman were talking to a younger Asta who was staring them down with conviction. "I want to prove that social status or magic power isn't what determines your path in life. I will become a Magic Knight, and then someday, I'll be the Wizard King!" Asta shouts at them, causing them to smirk. "Well then, make sure that you look within yourself to see the path you take next." The woman said looking amazed at the young orphan's determination. "Keep going, and surpass your limits to achieve the impossible." The man said, giving Asta a pat on his shoulder._

After that, the sword-wielder then taught Asta his technique to predict his opponent's moves, the ability to read Ki. The woman taught him hand-to-hand combat techniques since Asta will be reliant on physical attacks. Since then, he then trained harder than he ever did, not wanting to disappoint them.

Asta then looked towards the sky. "And then, I'll make everyone see that anything is possible." He said smiling. Asta then sensed someone was here, but didn't reveal that he knew who it was, and instead went back to training, doing some sit ups.

* * *

The next day, Yuno and Asta of them approached the tower located in the village with other teens coming in.

"Pretty big, huh, Yuno." Asta asks his brother. "Yep." Yuno answers. Just then they heard another voice. "Asta?" The voice asks in wonder. The two turn around to see a blonde haired, silver eyed girl in a white regal looking dress, and wearing a necklace with a clover on it, one half colored black, the other white, the gem half's being the inversion.

"Asta is that you?" She asks again. "Maya?" Asta asks in amazement. The girl the smiles and run towards him, bringing him into a hug. "It is you! I can't believe it!" She shouts in joy. "It's good to see you too." Asta says back with a soft smile on his face.

After the three of them walk inside they see the tower master, Drouot, beginning the ceremony. "Never once has anyone from here become the Wizard King, nor has anyone ever achieve greatness in the magic knights. I do wish that someone from here will become the wizard king. I'm serious here!" He shouts, causing those present to sweat-drop. "And now let's commence, the awarding of the grimoires!"

After several people got their grimoires, People commenting on them and each other's, mentioning their plans for their future, a voice is heard. Uh, hello, my grimoire hasn't appeared yet." Someone shouted, causing everyone to turn and see Asta with his hands out in the air. Drouot is silent for a moment, and then begins talking. "Uh, try again next year." He said, causing Asta to gawk in shock at that. The others then began to laugh at him, while the rest from the church look on in shock that Asta hadn't received a grimoire. _'Asta.'_ Maya thought sadly, worried how he may feel.

Then, a bright light then appeared, and it was revealed to be a grimoire, but was unique among them as it was a four-leaf clover, the same kind wielded by the first Wizard King. The grimoire then floated towards Yuno "That hick got the four-leaf?!" Was one of the questions asked around. "I'll become the Wizard King!" Yuno shouted.

Following that another light appeared, this one being white, and brighter than Yuno's. Soon a white grimoire appeared in front of Maya, this one having a five-leaf clover on it. "What type of clover is this?" She asks in wonderment. Asta notices the clover as well, asking the same question himself. She then takes hold of it, and for a few seconds, an image of an angel appeared in a white light around her, disappearing as soon as it appeared, invisible to everyone but Asta, Yuno. Others looked towards her, confused as they never seen any like hers, but Dorout sees it, but chooses to remain silent. Everyone began to cheer for Yuno, saying that he's the hope for the village. Two people, however, were unable to believe that an orphan got the most powerful grimoire known.

"Yuno!" Asta shouted walking towards his brother. "Just you wait, I'll catch up. After all, I'm your rival!" He shouts. Everyone looks on in shock at his declaration. The soon began to laugh at him, not believing that someone without magic declared the hot-shot his rival. Yuno than walks past him. "Not happening." He said to Asta, shocking him. "Unless you manage to catch up, you just have to settle for second place." He finishes, perking Asta up a bit. The others were shocked that he acknowledges the short orphan. As everyone begins to leave, Sister Lily, along with Maya, look towards Asta, wondering if he'll be okay. Towards the back of the crowd, a strange person in a cloak looks on. "To think," He began. "That someone so great would appear in this backwater town." He finishes.

Later in the forest, the day having turned towards the evening hours, the sun nearly setting in the horizon, Asta is seen hanging on a tree upside down by his legs, a dazed look on his face. _'I knew it was unlikely, but I didn't think my lack of magic would prevent me from getting a grimoire. I guess I can't do it.'_ Asta thought. He remained silent for a moment until, "LIKE HELL I'M GIVING UP!" He shouts, straightening up on the branch. "Don't underestimate me, fate! I'm going to do it! No matter how long it takes, I'll get a grimoire, and become a Magic Knight!" Asta shouts into the sky, his determination reignited.

Yuno and Maya were seen standing at the tower, talking between themselves. "So, you believe Asta will make it?" Maya asks. "Of course. No one deserves to be a Magic Knight more than him." He answers, when he notices others closing in.

"Whoa, isn't that too far?" One of the two people from the ceremony said to his friend. "We were supposed to be the stars of the show! Then this nobody comes in. A mangy commoner, and he got the four leaf!" He then brought out his grimoire. "I'm gonna burn that book till it's nothing but ash!" He said, unleashing a flame spell. Yuno is quick to put up a defense. He twirled his hand and caused a torrent of wind to surge around him and Maya, protecting them.

When the flames dispersed, the two were unharmed, the instigators shocked at Yuno's skill. "He defended against my flames without using his grimoire." The fire user said, then tried to get his friend to attack. Just then, chains burst from the walls and trapped them.

They screamed loud enough for Asta to hear in the woods, turning his head to look where the noise came from. Someone began to walk towards Yuno and Maya. "Don't bother trying to escape my Magic Binding Iron Chain spell is designed to restrict magic and the movements of those captured." The man who cast the spell is a tall man with a lean build, having a burn mark on the left side of his face. He was wearing a black full body suit, and a brown cloak.

"Who the heck are you?" Yuno asks the man. "Until a few weeks ago, I was a Magic Knight. Revchi of Chain Magic, I was pretty famous. But now, I'm just like any old thief." He said with a cocky smile. Only a unique person gets chosen by the four-leaf grimoire, but a black-market collector would pay handsomely for this, as well as a pretty thing like you." He said, placing his hand on Maya when he said the last part.

"Even though you received the four-leaf clovers, you're still young chicks who has yet to learn to fly. How sad that your story will end before it even begins." Revchi said smugly. Yuno gives him a hard stare, while Maya looks scared. _'Asta.'_ She thought with fear. Suddenly, someone shouts.

"Hold it!" Asta yells jumping from the trees, but fails to catch himself on the wall and slams into it, then falls to the ground crumpled into a mess. The other three look at him, confused at the display. "What do you think you're doing?! That's Yuno's grimoire! You dirty rotten thief!" Asta yells after standing up. "You're that boy, the sad little brat who didn't get a grimoire." Revchi said with a chuckle. "Heard of me huh? Yeah, I'm that pathetic little brat. A grimoire is precious to anyone who receives them. Give it back now, you jerk!" He yells.

Revchi only chuckles at him. "The world's full of people who do cruel things, and they're often overlooked. But it looks like you'll die before you can see that world." The scarred man said. Yuno has a look of realization on his face. "Asta, get out of here!" He yells at his adoptive brother. Asta doesn't listen and begins to advance on the thief. "Like I'm gonna run away from a disgrace like him." He shouts.

Revchi launches a counter attack. "A weak boy like you is no match for me. He said", launching chains at Asta. Asta was quick to dodge them. But then, the chains wrapped around him. "I'm not done yet!" He shouts, trying to move towards Revchi.

"No. You're done." The thief said. His grimoire flipping towards a certain page. Asta senses the incoming attack, but can't dodge it. "Dance of the Pitless Viper!" Revchi shouts. The chains soon lash out at Asta, attacking him. _'What a blow. So, this is the power of mage from outside the town. I can't defeat him with just strength training.'_ Asta thought while falling to the ground. "Asta!" Maya shouts, worried for the boy. Yuno stairs at his brother, worried as well.

"You've put up a good fight. Since you worked so hard, I'll tell you a secret of mine. These chains can sense the magic power of those they're wrapped around." Revchi said to him, placing his foot on his shoulder, staring down on him condescendingly. "And you don't have a single drop of magic." He reveals to Asta, shocking him to his core. "It's no wonder you can't use magic. You were probably just born that way." The thief said.

 _"What the heck? Heh, then no matter how hard I try, I can't use magic?"_ Asta thought, stunned by the revelation. "I never thought someone like you existed. I can't help but pity you. I'm not sure what your friends, the great genius and the royal angel, see in you." _"Maybe Yuno and Maya are so great that they were chosen by the four-leaf, and something far greater. I'm probably just in their way.'_ Asta thought, becoming more depressed.

"In this world, you won't be able to make it anywhere. You should just give up. You were born a loser." Revchi said to the boy. _"He's right. No matter how hard I try, I can't do everything. So, maybe I should just give-."_ Asta thinks, but is soon interrupted.

"Hey!" Yuno said and Maya shouted. "Who are you calling a loser?" Yuno said, remembering back to when Asta helped him and how they first met Maya.

* * *

 _Back when the two were walking home, they got separated and Yuno was looking for Asta. While walking, he ran into a royal child, who revealed her named to be Maya, looking for her caretaker, and they decided to help each other find who they were looking for. While looking a drunk man came out and saw the two walking, he sees their necklaces and then swoops in, knocking them down, and grabs them._

 _"Give them back!" Yuno and Maya shouted. "I'm just gonna exchange them for cash. Besides, these items are too nice for orphans to have." He said, not knowing Maya was a royal. "In this world, magic is everything. Do you want to have a magic duel with me?" He said, creating ice in his hands. The children began to cry, both were too scared to do anything._

 _Just then, Asta came in and rushed past them, running up to the man and tackled him. "That belongs to Yuno and that girl! Give them back!" He shouts. The drunk then smacked Asta to the ground, causing Yuno and Maya to worry, but Asta got back up and tackled the man again. Asta was beaten down several times, but didn't back down once, and after being pushed down one last time, the man then gives up and tosses the necklaces back to them._

 _The two then move towards Asta, who's lying on the ground. "Thanks, Asta." Yuno said. "Why did you do that? You don't even know me." Maya asks. "You needed help, what other reason did I need?" Asta said, looking up at her. Maya then blushed, having never had someone do that for her. She never forgot the kindness Asta showed that day, and will pay him back someday. "Magic is everything in this world, huh?" Asta asks out loud._

 _"Then I'll become someone great, and prove that people like us can be anything we want! I'll become the Wizard King!" he said, smiling at the two. Yuno stared at Asta in amazement. "Me too." The other orphan said. "I'll become the wizard king too." He said to his brother. "Seriously? Well then..."_

* * *

 _"Asta gave me courage to move forward when I was too scared to even move. No matter how much I excelled, Asta was right there behind me. Because Asta never gave up, I..."_ Yuno thought. _"Because Asta helped me, I trained to become stronger, and help those who needed it."_ Maya thought alongside Yuno

"Asta is no loser." They say. "He's my rival!" Yuno shouts. "And he's my hero!" Maya follows. Asta's eyes widen at their declaration, his willpower reignited. _'They're right! I can't give up now. I'll let them down, and disappoint the first to support me!'_ Asta thought to himself, remembering the Magic Knights who helped his home.

He then remembered their words, and thinks about what they taught him. He senses everyone's Ki around him, including his own, but he then noticed something else. Along with their Ki, he senses an energy flowing inside the other three. _"What is that?"_ Asta asked, having never sensed anything like it.

 _"Wait, is that their mana?"_ Asta thinks, having never noticed it before. Yuno had a green aura that had felt like it was flying free, symbolizing the wind. Maya's felt like a protective authority, ever-changing to defend against everything that'll harm what she cares for. Revchi's mana felt constricting, waiting to strike, representing his chains. _"What's going on? Why can I see it now?"_ Asta then felt something strange. He felt a cold and black presence within himself. He focuses on that and realizes something. _"Is this,_ _my power?"_ Asta asks in wonder.

While Asta is thinking, Revchi looks towards the two, finding it hilarious that they have faith in Asta, but is soon drawn to something else. He looks down to see Asta grabbing his leg, squeezing it tightly, letting the power he found flow into his hand. "Not yet!" He mutters. Then raises his voice. "Get off of me!" Asta shouts. Revchi is shocked at this, and takes a step back, wondering what that feeling was. "Sorry about that display, Yuno, Maya." Asta said, staggering the feet. Yuno and Maya look towards him, noticing an ominous air coming from him. "Give me a sec. I'll destroy this guy!" He shouts.

Suddenly, a black glow with red and violet accents appeared to flare from him, shocking those present. Following that, something came flying out of the building's wall. The object soon stops in front of Asta, revealing itself to be a tattered, dirty-looking grimoire. On its cover was a black five-leaf clover. Revchi walks backwards, shocked at the scene before him, while Asta stares at the book.

"Is that, a grimoire?" He asks, unable to believe he received one, and notices the clover on it. _"Five leaves. Just like Maya's."_ "I knew it." Yuno said, he and Maya smiling at the development. "Asta not getting a grimoire? There's no way that's possible." Maya agrees, staring with proud and adoring eyes at the boy who helped her.

The grimoire soon opened its pages, and from them rises a long broadsword, where it impales itself into the ground after completely exiting the book. The sword itself was covered in dirt and is almost as long as Asta, just short of a head.

 **The leaves of the clover symbolize faith, hope and love.**

Revchi stares at what is happening. _"What is that sword?! And that glow?! His magic?!"_ He thinks, shocked at the sight before him. He takes several steps back, dropping Yuno and Maya's grimoires.

 **Within the fourth leaf dwells good luck.**

 _"That's impossible. He had no magic! What is that grimoire?"_ Revchi asks. He then widens his eyes at what happened next.

 **And inside the fifth leaf, there lives two powers, long since forgotten by all but a few.**

As Asta takes a hold of the sword, his shadow soon changed shape, growing larger. The shadow grabbed the fallen grimoires with a surge of wind, and they moved towards their rightful owners. When Maya grabbed hers, her shadow changed into an angel, its hands grazing Asta's shadow.

 **Inside the white clover, lives an angel. And inside the black clover…**

Asta's shadow then towered over everyone, revealing itself to have taken the form of a horned demon with large wings, its hands outstretched as if holding up Asta's grimoire.

 **There lives the devil.**

Asta lifts the sword out of the ground, surprised at its weight. "It's heavy. Looks like all that training finally paid off." He said. Asta then gets a feeling and decides to send his new power through the blade. Revchi shivers at the sight. "But I checked, and you didn't have any magic! How did you get that grimoire, and that sword?! What kind of freak of nature are you?!" He shouts.

Asta just gives him a cold look. Revchi launches chains at the boy in front of him. Asta however sensed the attack coming and was quick to counterattack. He begins to advance towards Revchi, and swings his sword towards the chains and it somehow cuts them down and causes them to disappear. "He nullified my magic?! How is that possible?!" The thief questions.

 **Asta was thought to have no magic power whatsoever, but in reality, he held something far greater. Asta was born with a unique energy which allowed him to wield the black clover, the grimoire of Anti-Magic, allowing him to completely nullify magical energy in the area.**

"Even without traditional magic power, I'll still become the Wizard King!" Asta shouts moving his sword in position. "My magic is never giving up!" He yells swinging his sword at Revchi, making him fly into the wall, near the top. With the former Magic Knight unconscious, the chains around Maya and Yuno disappear. Asta pants after that, then begins to smile. "I always figured that with no magic, I could train my body, and it proved to be useful." He said.

Maya then looks towards him, blushing in admiration, only for Asta to begin to shout in joy. "All right! I don't know how, but I got a grimoire! It's a little beat up, but I'll treat it with care!" He shouts, rubbing it on his face. "And I can finally have powers! This is the best day ever!" Asta finishes punching his arms in the air. "Asta!" Maya then crashes into him in a hug. "Thank you!" She said, happy for her friend. Yuno walked towards them. "Looks like you saved me again. I'll repay you someday." He said finally in front of his foster brother.

"Remember our promise?" Yuno then asks. "Never stopped thinking about it." Asta responds with a smirk. They then bring their fists together, smiling at each other. "We'll fight to see who'll become the Wizard King, no matter what!" They said in unison, the sun setting over the demon's skeleton in the distance. Maya looks towards them, specifically Asta, and vows to herself to protect him as well.

* * *

 **Welcome to another story by me. Hope you enjoy this one. This doesn't mean I've given up Anti-Magic Swordsman, I just had this Idea and needed to get it out of my system. Please leave a review and follow to stay up to date. Write your own story everyone.**


	2. Page 2: The Magic Knights Entrance Exam

**Hello, and welcome back to my other story, Twin Clovers. I'm surprised that this one caught attention, I guess I'm a better writer than I thought. Anyway let's continue. I plan on making this an Asta/Harem fic as well. For Maya's magic, just wait. Just so you know, this is more of a side project. My main focus will be Anti-Magic Swordsman. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

Six months have passed since Asta and Yuno received their grimoires, and they are now training for the Magic Knights Entrance Exam.

Asta is inside his training area, inside the demon skeleton, training with his sword by striking one of the skeleton's ribs. Around him are tons of foliage growing on the bones, as well as several pieces of ancient buildings.

Asta takes one last swing, making it his thousandth, and pauses, breathing heavily, his body covered in sweat, scruffs of dirt, and new scars from his encounter with Revchi.

"Time for some mugoru leaf juice! This stuff may not enhance my powers, but it's a pretty healthy drink!" He said taking a swig of the green liquid. "So gross." He said, pausing in his drinking. "Time for another round!" He said, getting back to his drink. "Still gross." He stopped again. He then hers a noise that sounds like laughing. He turns around and sees a bird sitting on a rock making the noise.

"Hey, birdie. You want a swig?" Asta asks. The bid however turns away and flies off. "Guess not." Asta said at what happened. He then sits down and examines his grimoire. "Ever since I got my power, I've been able to channel it into my sword like it's second nature. Though, I can't figure out why my sword becomes blunt to anything but magic." Asta then stared at the clover on his grimoire. "Still, having this clover is pretty strange." He commented.

After the authorities came to lock away Revchi, Asta asked Drouot what his and Maya's grimoires meant. Although reluctant, he informed them that the white represented the angel, and the black meant the devil.

At first, they thought this was something to worry about, Maya worrying that she would have to fight Asta or something, but he reassured her that he felt like the same Asta he always was, calming her down.

"I guess it makes sense. The gods failed me in gifting me with magic power, so who else to turn to." Asta said, making his own conclusion. "Welp, no time to think on that. Back to training." Asta said grabbing his sword, and returning to slicing at the rib. "Yuno's probably training too. He won't get ahead of me!" He said as he took another swing.

Yuno was somewhere else, controlling the wind and slicing several stumps into firewood, and organizing them into stacks to carry. "That's enough for today." He said, wiping his brow, but then rethinks his decision. "Maybe a little more. After all, he's probably training too." He said walking to a large rock. "One-thousand one." He said, swinging his arm down, causing a slash of wind to crack the rock. He then thrusted his arm out, breaking the rock.

Back at Hage Village, Father Olji and Sister Lily were meeting with Drouot at the tower, discussing the two boys.

"Yuno, I'm sure will do fine, but was it wise to let Asta go?" Olji asks. "Well he wants to take it, so he should take it." Drouot responded. "We already lost some promising ones." He said, thinking of those other two who Revchi chained to a wall, both forgoing taking the exam after seeing what the ex-Magic Knight can do. Father Olji asks again if it's a wise idea to let Asta go, and Drouot gives him the same response as before. "I see the problem. You're gonna be lonely with Asta gone, aren't you?" He asked the priest.

"So sweet." Sister Lily commented.

"He's totally off the mark. It's just that if he's going to fail, then why take it in the first place. And the little ones. They'll miss him for sure. It's not about me, I'm thinking for the children." He tries to play it off.

Sister Lily and Drouot give him knowing looks, to which he tells them to stop it.

"Think of it this way. In all likelihood, Yuno will pass and Asta will not, so he'll have to come back home." Drouot said. And this perks up Father Olji.

"Was that book he obtained even a grimoire?" The father asks the caretaker. "I have no idea." Drouot answered, shocking Father Oli. "Since I can't tell I've decided to let the knights at the entrance exam decide what to do." Drouot explained.

 _"The black clover. Who would've thought?"_ The caretaker thought, noticing the clover on the cover.

As the sun was setting, Asta came running down the path to the church, his sword on his shoulder. "Training doesn't stop till I reach the church!" He yelled, running right pass Yuno, who was levitating the wood he chopped. For a few seconds, Yuno just watches him, but then starts to run after him.

The two then keep passing each other, picking up speed till they were neck and neck. They soon pass the church fence. "Who won?" Asta asked, as Recca, Nash, Aruru, and Hollo welcome them back. 'It was close, but Yuno was a bit faster." Nash answered him. "Seriously?! Well then first through the church doors wins." Asta said, beginning to walk to the doors, when he senses something. He looks down and sees wind swirling where he's about to step.

He tries to move away, but is too late as he's thrown into the air. Yuno walks into the church, smug about his win. "I didn't expect Yuno to do something so childish." Recca commented. Asta then landed in front of him, his sword impaling itself onto the ground. "You big cheater!" He shouts at his brother.

"Probably due to all that training they're doing. Looks like we've got firewood for years, though." Nash said, noticing the wood Yuno brought with him.

Late at night, the children are sleeping in their room. The younger ones in the middle, With Yuno and Asta on either side, Nash gets up and stares at Asta, still thinking his dream's impossible.

The next day, Asta and is training under the demon skeleton. Asta keeps swinging at the rib. Asta then notices someone walking in on him. "'Hey Nash, what's up." He said, turning to the younger male. "I'll never understand how you do that. Just thought I come and see an idiot do some stupid things." Nash said to Asta. "You're never gonna stop making fun of me, are you?" Asta asked, used to Nash's constant insults, returning to striking the rib.

"Not when you're still taking the knights exam. You don't even have any magic, so there's no way you'll pass." Nash said, while looking to the side. Asta stopped swinging and turned to Nash. "Don't count me out yet. Look." Asta said, and Nash turned to him, seeing him holding his grimoire.

"I've got me and a grimoire, and I've got something just as good as magic. So, I'll definitely get into the Magic Knights. And then, I'll become the Wizard-." "No, you won't!" Nash interrupts him. Asta gives him a questioning look.

"You're poor like the rest of us. A cast-offed orphan. We don't get to have dreams." He trembled, his voice laced with sadness. "Nash." Asta said, and walked to the younger orphan and placed his hands on his shoulder.

"No giving up! You hear me?!" Asta yells in his ear. "We can dream as much as we like!" Nash put his hands over his ears due to Asta's yelling. "You're wrong! We can't do anything." He continues to despair. "We can. Look." Asta said turning away an raising a fist. "I'm following mine."

Asta grabbed his sword. "Even if you're a poor orphan, you can become great like anyone else. You can be anything you want, make your dreams come true, and make the people you care about happy." He said to Nash. "That's exactly what I'm trying to prove, and so is Yuno." Asta said, bringing his sword back, preparing to swing.

Nash still wasn't convinced. "I'll join the Magic Knights, and become the Wizard King! Watch!" Asta yelled, swinging his sword at the rib, slicing through it, causing it to break into pieces. Nash looks on at Asta as he looks back at Nash, smiling at him as a ray of sunlight shines on him.

* * *

Later, Asta and Yuno are walking back to the church and when they got through the gate, a white portal, with a blue and yellow glow appeared, causing Yuno and Asta to be on guard. Stepping out of the portal was Maya, who came by for a visit. "Hey guys." She said with a cheery smile. "Maya!" Said Asta, happy to see his friend. Yuno gives a nod as a greeting,

"What brings you here?" Yuno asked her. "I heard this was your last night before you head out, so I thought I'd come by and see you off." She answered. "But how'd you make that portal?" He asked. "Well my magic allows me to use other magic affinities that I've seen. Those portals were because of Spatial Magic I saw one of my cousins use. It allows me to control physical space." Maya answered. "So cool!" Asta said with stars in her eyes.

The two then went inside the church, and later at night, they are sat all around the table, a feast prepared for Asta and Yuno's departure. "Father went all around, getting all the popotatoes he could find." Sister Lily said. "Oh, father." Asta said with praise, stars in his eyes. "Don't give me that look. It's not just for you. Honestly, I did it for Yuno." He said. "Father." Asta groaned at that. "Well, Yuno just mike make it into the Magic Knights. You on the other hand…" "Father!" Asta stood up at that.

"Listen, it's a tough exam. There's no shame in failing Asta." The priest said as he placed his hands on Asta's shoulders. "I mean, it's not like anyone expects you to pass or anything." Father Olji said, giving Asta a strange look. "I can't even tell if you're cheering me on or putting me down!" Asta tried to contain his rage.

"No matter what, you'll always have a place here, alright?" The priest said to Asta. "No matter what, this is your home. Even if it is a crumbling dump, it's still your home" He said to the teen, using Asta's own words.

"Don't you forget it." Recca added. "Were gonna miss you when your gone. Yuno too." Aruru said. "Yeah! Cause we're family." Hollo said as well. "That's so sweet." Maya said to them."

"You're gonna say all that to Yuno too right? How he can come back?" Asta said, a little perturbed at how Yuno's not being given the same lecture. "Yes, well, he'll be fine." Father Olji said with a small sweat-drop. "Hey now! I'll be alright too. I'm gonna be the Wizard King! And even if Yuno beats me, which is a very big if, I'll still be the strongest Magic Knight ever. And when I come back, I fix this church up." He said.

The father looks annoyed at that. "Well if it's so shoddy, then-." "And not because I think it's run down. I mean, it kind of is, but I'll fix it up, because you guys deserve better." Asta said, getting everyone to look at him.

Asta looks at both Father Olji and Sister Lily. "You two have looked after all of us. You fed us, clothed us, even gave us a roof over our heads. Fixing this place up is gonna be my way of repaying you for all you've done." Asta said to them. They looked at the short teen in shock and awe at what he said. The other children look at him as well, surprised at his statement. Yuno and Maya only look at him with smiles, thinking that through all the muscle, Asta has one big heart.

"Well then, even though it's unlikely, good luck." Father Olji finally said to Asta, who smiled at the man who raised him. Sister Lily also smiled at them as well.

"Now then, let's dig in!" The nun said. "We've got all kinds of popotatoe dishes, battered, roasted, fried, sautéed, and steamed too. We've also got popotatoe juice and special flan. Maya even helped out in making them." She said, making the guest of the meal blush. "Thank you, Maya." The younger children say. "Yeah, thanks." Asta said to her, Yuno nodding at her as well. "It was no big deal." She said through her embarrassment.

As everyone takes some of the food, they all thought it was amazing. "Wow this is so good!" Aruru and Hollo said, with everybody agreeing. "Thank you." Maya said. "I call dibs on this one." Asta said as he reached for some of the food. "Don't hog it all for yourself, you big pig." Recca joked. "Man, this is so good. You'll make a man happy to marry you." Asta said to Maya, loving her food, causing her to blush. All in all, the teens' last night was fun and enjoyable event.

Morning came and the two were about to leave, Maya having already left, wishing them well and saying she'll see them in a week. The two wearing grimoire holsters on their waists, Yuno's on his right, Asta's on his left. They also had bags dull of their stuff, Yuno's in a shoulder bag, Asta's in a duffle, draped over his shoulder.

"Take care boys." Father Olji wished them. "You two will write us, right?" Recca asked. "Of course." Yuno answered, both teens giving them smiles. "I hope you guys have fun." Aruru said with a smile. "But come back soon, okay?" Hollo asked. "Asta will be back soon enough. Don't you worry about that." Nash said, closing his eyes and holding his arms behind his head. "C'mon Nash, you're not fooling me." Asta said, reading Nash's Ki.

"But listen," Nash began, catching Asta's attention. "If by some chance, some very small one, you actually manage to join the Magic Knights," Nash said becoming more energized as he went. "Yeah, what?" Asta asked him. "Then I'll start believing dreams really can become true! That I can be anything I want! And Maybe be a Magic Knight, too. Or, you know, whatever." Nash finished, turning away from the older teen. "I'll be waiting." Asta said with a smile.

"Alright, Asta, let's go." Yuno said, beginning to walk away. "Do you always have to be a jerk all the time, lady killer? We may be rivals, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends." Asta said next to Yuno, who just walked further ahead. "Yuno." He said when he was ignored. "See ya! Whish us luck!" Asta called back waving to the rest.

"Good luck! Have a safe trip!" They all say, with Nash grumbling out 'so long'. Sister Lily reflects on how far they've grown, thinking on how Asta has always had his boundless energy. She then thinks on how Asta changed Yuno, from the insecure child into the strong, determined teen, ever since that night he brought back an injured Asta. "Good luck you two." She says, proud of how far they went.

* * *

A week has passed since Yuno an Asta left Hage village, and have reached the capital, and are now walking through the castle town of Kikka, located in the common realm, near the noble region, heading towards an arena in the center of town, where the exam will be held.

"Wow! Awesome! Check out all these swords and stuff!" Asta said, looking in the window of a shop, but then notices the price. "How mu...!" Asta blanches, Unable to understand how expensive the stuff is. "This place is a far-cry from the village, huh?" Yuno asked.

Asta then noticed something up ahead. "So up there's where the Wizard King lives?" Asta said, staring up at the capital. "Probably the country's king as well." Yuno added. "Soon that castle will be mine!" Asta said determined. "You mean my castle." Yuno corrected. "Nah, but I'll let you live with me." Asta retorted. "If you're lucky, I'll let you live with me." Yuno smirked at him.

The two then here crying and look to see a family heading home from shopping. "Reminds me of everyone back home. Bet it's so boring without us there." Asta reminisces. "We can agree on that" Yuno cracks, only for a voice to follow. "Asta! Yuno!" The voice shouts, causing the brothers to look towards where it came from, and see Maya walking towards them.

Maya was wearing a more casual outfit, the maroon skirt going to above her knees, and having a white shirt sleeve shirt, and wearing black knee high boots. Another thing the two noticed was the sword strapped to her hip. "Maya! How've you been?" Asta asked as she caught up with them. "Great!" She said cheerily. Now that she's right next to them, Asta notices that she put on a little muscle. Not too much to be obvious, but enough to be noticeable. "Have you been working out?" He asked. "Maybe." Maya replied with a wink. "The exam should be just ahead." Yuno said walking past them. "Hey wait up!" Asta called after him, with Maya right behind him.

The trio are then seen in a line waiting to be assigned numbers for the exam.

"Next." the mage said, causing Yuno to walk towards him. "Name's Yuno, from Hage." The boy answers. The mage asks for his grimoire and Yuno shows it. The man is surprised to see that it's the four-leaf clover. "You're number 164." The mage said. "Next." He called.

Asta then walks forward to register himself. "Asta from Hage." He said, and presents his grimoire. "You sure that's a grimoire?" The mage said, noticing its tattered appearance. "Of course it is! Look at the cover!" Asta said, shoving it in the man's face. After that, the man moves the grimoire out of his face. "All right! You're number 165." He said, trying to get him out of his face. "Thanks!" Asta yelled, and moved out of the way, and waited for Maya.

"Name?" The attendant asks. "Maya Jasmine Kira. I'm from the capital." She answered, shocking him and the others around who heard. "What's with all the hoopla?" Asta asked. "You don't know?! She's the princess of the kingdom!" Another person answered Asta, causing him to gawk in disbelief. "She's the what?!" He shouts, having not known that about his friend.

The man at the counter then asks for her grimoire and is once again shocked as he sees the white leaf on the cover. "You're number 166." She tells her. "Thank you." She said cheerily, and walks into the arena. "Why didn't you tell me you're the princess?! Or that your middle name's Jasmine?!" Asta asked her as she walked towards him. "You never asked." Maya answered cheekily, and then dashes ahead of him.

Inside everyone gathers, waiting for the exam to begin, birds began to swarm some of the people there. "I'm getting nervous." One examinee said, exhaling outward. "What's with these birds?!" Another examinee asked, said birds pecking at him.

"There the famous Anti-birds of the exam venue. They peck at you more when you have low magic power." Another test taker answered the question, they then notice Yuno coming in, and not a bird to be near him. "Check it out! Not a single bird's going near him.

"Oh it's him! The one from the boonies who got the four leaf clover." Another examinee said, shocking others present. Maya then comes running in after Yuno. "Yuno! Wait up!" She said coming to a stop near him.

With her appearance, the others there began talking about her, "It's her! The girl who got the five leaf!" "No way!" "She looks so hot!" The others conversed.

"Heh, heh, heh. This is where it begins Yuno. From here on out, we're on our way to become the Wizard King!" Asta said walking inside with everyone else. Yuno and Maya turned to look at him, and are stunned at the display, Maya more visibly than Yuno. They see Asta covered with Anti-birds. "Now you'll see the results of my training-ng-ng, OOOWWW!" He yells in pain as a bird pulls at his cheek.

"What's with these birds?!" Asta shouts, trying to get the birds off of him, and begins running around the stadium to get away from them, Yuno having a blank look on his face, while Maya has a different idea. "Asta, give me one!" She shouts, wanting one of the birds to be on her, and chases after him. _'Why are they chasing Asta? Is his power undetectable by magic?'_ Yuno thinks to himself, having felt the power his foster brother holds.

"Wow, get a load of this guy!'" "Even for someone from the boonies, that's a bit much." The other examinees said, looking at Asta move around.

"C'mon, Asta! Give me a bird." Maya said, wanting one of them. Asta then began to get annoyed. "Back. _Off_!" Asta shouted, looking at the birds, his pupils becoming slits momentarily. The birds are spooked by him, feeling an ominous aura coming from him. They flew away quickly, except for one, which looked different than the others.

"Aw. You made them go away." Maya whined, approaching Asta.

"Did you see that?" An applicant asks.

"The birds just flew away after looking at him." Another applicant said.

"Finally, they're gone. What the heck kind of birds were they?" Asta said in relief and asked Maya. "Anti-birds. They gather around people with ow magic." Maya answered him. Asta then turned to start walking, but then bumped into someone. "Sorry. Didn't see you the-" Asta began to apologize, but took notice of who he bumped into him. _'Huh?'_ Asta thought, taking in the man's appearance.

The man was tall with a very muscular build. He has black eyes and black hair of medium length that is messily combed backward. Additionally, he sports a stubble mustache and beard. His attire is very simple and consists only of a white A-shirt and black trousers. The trousers have an extra layer of tan leather that covers his outer thighs and down to his knees. The trousers are only supported by a belt around his waist. The man wears another pair of belts, one of which he uses to carry his grimoire. He also wears black high boots that cover most of his calves.

Draped on top of his shoulders a black banner with a squad's insignia on it. He wears it over his right shoulder and it is attached by two strings to his left shoulder. The banner also has tattered edges, seeming to have been ripped off from a bigger banner. On what remained of the right side of his robe sat the symbol of a knight squad, a bull skull with a star in the forehead, outlined in gold. He was also smoking a cigarette.

"You got a death wish, boy?" The man asks Asta with a glare.

 _"Who the hell is this guy?!_ " Asta screamed internally, with Maya sharing his thoughts. _"The look in his eye, it's the look of a killer. His neck is thick. He's no ordinary mage. He's gigantic. Is he really our age?"_ Asta thought. _"Hold it. Don't judge someone by how they look."_ "Just be friendly." He muttered. "Wow, you look like you've been through a lot for a fifteen-year old." Asta said, causing the others around to sweat drop in silence. Asta then feels something grab his head. He looks to see it is the brute who grabbed him.

"Guess you are ready to die." The man said beginning to squeeze his head. _"So I was right. He's a knight already. Wait a minute_ , _his Ki, it can't be."_ Asta thought, getting a feeling he recognizes from his past.

"There you are. What are you doing down here sir?" Someone one said approaching the man, along with another. Thy were both wearing the same robe, which were similar to the muscular man's albeit in tact. The robe was black in color and only covers his torso. It had gold trimmings around the edges and the hood. Additionally, it also has a gold button to hold the robe together, which positioned at the right-hand side while at the left-hand side sports the squad's insignia.

The one who asked the larger man what he was doing was a slender young man of average height and build. He has "droopy" eyes, and somewhat unruly dirty blond hair. His outfit is fairly simple. On top of a white under shirt, he wears a light green, loose-fitting tunic with long sleeves and long tails at the back. He also wears dark trousers and a green pair of wide, knee-high boots that lace up the front. He was wearing a mantle similar to the muscular man, and his grimoire holder is on his left hip. He also wear a pair of green earrings.

"I'm about to break this guy's neck." The burly man said, causing Asta to be more frantic. "Hey, isn't that who I think that is." An applicant asked. "It is. It's Finral Roulacase. He wields the rare spatial type magic." A female applicant answered. "And who's this lovely lady." Finral asked the girl. "A womanizer who spends more time flirting than doing his job." Someone added to Finral's description.

"And that's Gordon Agrippa." Gordon is a slender, young man with pale skin and short black hair that is slicked back. He wears black eye-shadow in large circles around his red eyes. He also wears black lipstick and nail polish. His attire consists of a dark grey jacket red trimming and red cuffs. His pants are a matching grey and are tucked into knee-high black boots. He wears a black belt over his jacket and a black pouch for his grimoire hangs on his left hip. Over this he wears a robe like the others. His dark grey peaked cap has a black band and bill and a badge like the one his robe.

"He's a Hex Magic expert. He's said to have communication issues. Plus, he's scary-looking." The applicant stated about the other.

The larger man then began to squeeze Asta's head tighter causing him to groan. ""Hey now, stop. That won't do. A squad captain can't go and kill an examinee."Finral tried to stop the man. "Why are you even down here at all?" "I went to take a dump and got lost." The man answered.

"Squad captain, then that guy must be..." An applicant began in fear. "Yami Sukehiro, the God of Destruction!" He said in terror.

"Ten. Nine. Eight." Yami began to count down. "What are you counting down for?" Asta asks. "The end of your little life." Yami answers, causing Asta to freak out.

"Yami, the captain of the Black Bulls? They say they do more harm than good." An examinee said. "They say there isn't a single member who doesn't have a screw loose." Another examinee added. The others hope not to be on their squad, dreading what the others are like after seeing just those three.

Asta finally had enough, and grabbed Yami's arm. He began to channel his power, causing the air around him to whirl, which the captain notices. _'What the heck, I know he's doing something, But I can't sense what._ ' Yami thought. "Let me go!" Asta shouts using his strength to try and pry the man's arm off of him. Yami began to count faster, until someone intervened.

"Yami, Let my friend go!" Maya shouts at the man, making the captain notice her. "Oh, this is your friend? Sorry, your highness." Yami said, dropping Asta. "Congratulations, you get another shot at life. Don't waste it." He said and began to walk away, as fireworks were launched into the air, signaling the start of the exam. "Yeah, and you wanna know what I'm gonna do with it." Asta said, catching the man's attention. "I'm gonna surpass my limits! Right here, right now!" He shouts confusing the others, but Yami soon has a look recognition on his face, seeing a resemblance to a kid he met. Yami then smirks at him and turns away. "Can't wait to see how you do it." Yami said back to him.

"So he does remember." Asta said smirking. "Was he always that intense?" He asked, focusing on their recent encounter. "You okay?" Maya asks him, worried for her crush. "Yeah." He answered. Yuno then walked towards the two. "So I guess you know the captains as well?" Asta asks rhetorically, Maya only smiling in response

Everyone's attention is brought to the stands as a group of people enter the stands at the top, the anti-birds flying away at their presence.

The first person is a slender man with fair skin, narrow blue eyes, and small eyebrows. He has pale, silver-white hair worn in a very distinctive style that is occasionally remarked upon by other characters. Kept long and straight at the lower back, the top and upper side portions of his hair are heavily styled and swept back into long spiky fringe. His long bangs are styled into a braid that hangs between his eyes and down to the tip of the nose, where a small pendant is attached.

He wears a loose fitting shirt with a high collar that is kept closed at the top by a gold band, but is left open below to expose his collar bone. He also wears loose pants, with tight bands just below the knee, and flimsy sandals. In addition, he's wearing the typical robe of his order consisting of a short, fur mantle with longer, frilled panels that hang down to the elbow. Like other orders, their squad insignia, an Eagle with its wings spread out, cawing in the air, a scroll clasped in its talons, the same shape of his pendant in the center, placed on the left hand side. His mantle also has an attached robe that is long enough to reach nearly to his feet. His grimoire case is positioned on his left hip.

"That's Nozel Silva, Captain of the Silver Eagles. He uses Mercury Magic, being able to control a liquid metal." Maya explained as Nozel sit down. "A real Magic Knight Captain. Weird hair style. How does he see with that thing?" Asta asked, causing Maya to chuckle.

Next sat down a tall man with purple eyes and long, straight vermillion hair. His hair is neatly combed to the back while leaving his long fringe combed to the left in a wavy hairstyle. One of his notable features is the red markings around his eyes. Another one is a diamond-shaped mark of similar color on the center of his forehead. Additionally, he also wears a pair of red earrings.

His attire consists of a light-colored tunic in which, covered by a dark blue shirt with long sleeves and high collar. The shirt is decorated with gold-colored fabric with vertical stripes design on its edges, collars and along the sleeves. In order to keep the shirt together, he wears a purple sash around his waist. Moreover, he wears light-colored trousers and high boots with similar design as his jacket. On top of his attire, he wears a red robe that covers his entire body.

His squad robe has similar color as his personal robe. The robe has gold intricate designs at the lower front edge and complemented with a scarf of similar red color. Additionally, a pair of gold-colored ropes are protruding from between the scarf and the robe at the front and a purple stone is decorating each end. Lastly, the squad's insignia, a golden lion with a long red mane, wearing a crown and breathing fire, is located at the center back of the robe.

"That's Fuegoleon Vermillion, Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings. Like his name suggests, he's an expert in fire magic, along with his siblings." Maya informed the two. "Wow." Asta responded.

Next came a tall, lean man with gold eyes and loose, medium-length black hair. On the left side of his face, he has a thin, red scar or birthmark running from his forehead down to his chin, passing over his left eye and ends at the left side of his mouth.

He was wearing a small tea green sleeveless shirt that left his abdomen exposed. Black pants with parts that are tea green, His grimoire pouch goes to rest under his back.

His squad robe was a green robe that went to the bottom of his torso, with its insignia being a golden mantis over a background looking like a leaf on the left and side.

"Jack the Ripper, Captain of the Green Praying Mantis. He looks creepy, but he's nice. He uses Severing Magic, " Maya informed. "What's a praying mantis?" Asta asked her. "That long green bug that sometimes has its fore limbs in a praying like position." She answered. "He's able to slice anything with the blades made by his Severing Magic." Maya continued. "Wow that's awesome!" Asta said excitedly. "Praying mantis, though? Who'd want to be named after a bug?" Someone asked.

Next sat a woman with blue eyes and long blond hair that is braided. She is seen normally wearing armor decorated with gold feather decal. Her squad robe is a light blue shade, pined together by a pin with her squad insignia, a golden rose with thorn covered vines on it, the insignia also located on the back of the robe.

"That's Charlotte Roselei, Captain of the Blue Rose Knights. She uses Brier Magic, controlling thorn covered plants, preferably the kind with roses. Also, she's said to be the most beautiful woman in the knights." Maya said "Eh. She's got nothing on you." Asta said without thinking, causing Maya to blush, as well as himself when he realized what he said. The two turn their attention back to the captains to get past that.

Next came a tall obese man, wearing armor with gold detailing, black pants with brown covering from below the hips, and black boots that go to under his knees, and wears a purple cape. He was also wearing a purple mask

His squad robe draped over his shoulders into two separate parts, joined by a fur like collar, with its insignia, a long purple serpent like fish, on the left hand side.

"That guy's Gueldre Poizot, Captain of the Purple Orcas. Not one of my favorites." Maya said. "Seriously?" Asta asks. "He just gives me the creeps. But his Transparency Magic is powerful. Allowing him to erase his presence, like turning invisible to everything, but also intangible to magic attacks."

Another woman came next, this one being young looking, lilac-haired, fair skinned, and of slightly below average height. She was wearing a pointed witches' style hat with a garland of natural flowers as a wreath at the hat's base. Her outer cloak, which reaches to just below her torso, is clasped by a flower-shaped brooch. The cloak layers so that her insignia, which is that of a peacock with 9 variegated eyes visible throughout the symbol, is on the cloak of her cape. As for shoes, they are pointed and colored in contrast with a deeper shade of her squad's color.

Even though the squad's color is coral, the shade looks to be a mix of lavender and cerise.

"Dorothy Unsworth, Captain of the Coral Peacock."

"Is she sleepwalking?" Asta asked.

"I've never seen her not sleep." Maya informed.

"How'd she become a captain?"

"She's probably got some incredible magic, though I don't know what it is."

Next was a young man with spiky, aqua-colored hair in a messy mound atop his head.

He wears a light-colored shirt under a dark blue vest that is held closed by a belt. His dark blue pants end halfway down his shins, and his shoes are white slippers. Over this, he wears a long, white coat open with two pairs of large, turquoise diamonds on the front and on the sleeves. His squad robes has a dark blue tassel of diamonds hanging from the front clasp. The insignia was a picture of a dear with large antlers, with two drops, one on either side of them.

"Rill Boismortier, Captain of the Aqua Deer. He uses Painting Magic, allowing him to make anything he paints real, so long as he uses his brush and palette to channel his magic." Maya said. "So, he could use any element?" Asta asked. "Basically."

"Isn't he a bit young to be a captain?"

"A bit. He's nineteen." Maya said.

"Seriously?! Just four years older than us? Ha! Then I'll be the Wizard King in no time!" Asta said with determination.

"Then look up there. That's the person who's currently next in line for it." Maya points him out.

Finally, a man of average height and a lean build. He has purple eyes. William wears a helmet that is made up of a large gold piece covering his right eye and a smaller blue piece covering his left eye. The helmet has white and red patches of fur on the back edge and two white feathers on the left side. He wears a double-breasted and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar. The shirt itself consists of two different colors, as it is white at the sides and blue in the middle. Gold trimmings and buttons can be seen on the blue portion of the front of the shirt. The sleeves are mostly made of white fabric, except for the wrist area where they are made of a yellowish fabric. The shirt extends below William's waist and he wears a dark belt on top of it. He also wears white pants and a pair of high black boots.

The man also wears a squad robe, which covers his torso and is gold in color. It has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of red ropes, which come from the left shoulder and connect to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. Furthermore, at the left-hand side is positioned the squad's insignia, which is a sun with a face rising over the horizon of a castle. Underneath his robe, he wears a long red cloak.

"That's Captain William Vangeance, captain of the Golden Dawn. He's supposed to be the greatest Magic Knight." Maya informed, catching Asta and Yuno's rapt attention.

"I've heard he has his men's complete trust, and that he's the one who took the head of an enemy general in a battle that happened a while ago. His World Tree Magic allows him to create trees of any magnitude." She continued.

Everyone began getting excited, wishing to be chosen for the Golden Dawn or Silver Eagles. But others remember that only royals or elite nobles get into those squads.

Asta then noticed a woman standing next to Fuegoleon with a smaller male. She was woman with blue eyes and long, wavy vermilion colored hair. Like Fuegoleon, she has red markings around her eyes, but also has one sharp, pronounced canine tooth.

Her attire consists of a light-colored tunic, covered by a long, dark-colored shirt with long sleeves and high collar. The shirt is decorated with fabric with vertical stripes design on its edges and collar and along the sleeves, which she keeps rolled up to her elbows. In order to keep the shirt together, she wears a sash around her waist. She wears light-colored trousers. On top of her attire, she wears a red robe that covers her entire body.

As a member of the Crimson Lion Kings squad, she wears the squad's signature robe that only covers her torso. The robe has intricate designs at the lower front edge and is complemented with a scarf. A pair of ropes are protruding from between the scarf and the robe at the front and a stone is decorating each end. Lastly, the squad's insignia is located at the center back of the robe.

"Hey, who's that woman standing next to him?" Asta asks Maya. "Oh, that's Mereoleona, his older sister. You know, she was supposed to be the captain but refused the offer. Most of the time she travels around testing her strength, so it's weird for her to be here." She answered her crush. Asta looks at her a little more _"She's here too. Now I can prove myself to the both of them."_ Asta though with determination.

Yami then came and took his seat to the left of Fuegoleon, Gordon and Finral behind him, as well as the other captains having members of their squads showing up.

"Let's get this over with. The sooner it starts, the sooner we can go home." Yami yawned, bored.

"I agree. Why do I even have to be here? The woman next to Fuegoleon asked.

"This exam will decide these youths' future. Don't take it so lightly." William said jovially.

"You take it seriously for all of us. Also, I saw the princess here as well." Yami remarks, catching the others attention.

"So, her family allowed her to take the exam?" Novel asked. His interest peaked. "Probably needed some persuading." Yami said. He then notices Asta next to Maya. "Hey, Sissy-leon." He said, getting the attention of Mereoleona.

"What?" She grunted, irritated at his nickname for her. "Look down there, next to the princess." He told her. When she looked, she saw Asta staring right at her, causing her to raise her brow in confusion.

"Who's the kid?" She asked. "Remember those bandits we had to take out in the sticks?" Yami asked her. After thinking on it, she then remembers something.

"So, the runt's finally here to prove himself, eh?" She asks with a smirk, looking right at Asta, causing him to give a look of determination right back at her.

"You know that boy?" Her brother asked her. "Not well. We talked with him a few years back. Let's see what he's got." Mereoleona said.

Each of the squad captains has the power of over a hundred mages combined.

"What about the Wizard King?" Asta asked Maya, having stopped looking at Mereoleona and began looking around.

"It's not that he wouldn't love to be here. He probably got stuck with a bunch of work." She said to him. "It's still a miracle in itself that they got all the captains together enough."

"Attention, examinees." William said, catching everyone's full attention.

"Thank you for waiting. I will be officiating this year's exam." He continues grabbing his grimoire and opening it to a specific page.

"World Tree Magic: Magic Tree, Descend" William said, causing a glow to appear. Soon after dark clouds began to gather, a large gust of wind following, causing everyone to put their arms up. Just then, large tree roots began to descend from the sky, shocking those present.

"Surprise, surprise. Amazing as usual." Funeral commented at William's magic.

The roots began to create brooms and then hand them to each examinee.

 _'Right now, this man is the closest to becoming the Wizard King!'_ Asta and Yuno thought in unison.

"You'll all be given a series of tests, with us captains serving as judges. Once those are complete, we will decide among you who will join our squads." William informed them. "If chosen, you're in. If more than one squad chooses you, you're free to decide which one of them to join. However, if you are not chosen, you will be deemed unfit for the Magic Knights." He continues.

 _'That won't happen. I will be chosen.'_ Asta thought determined.

"Your first test, use the brooms you've been given to fly." William said.

Some of the applicants began to become slightly nervous, having not done that before.

"A mage who can control his or her magic power can do it on instinct alone. It's our most basic way of travel." William stated. "If you can't fly a broom then you aren't worth our time."

Some applicants began to look more nervous at that.

"Enough talk. Begin!" William said, causing the others to begin trying to use them. Soon people manage to get into the air, some higher than others, and some having trouble keeping stable on the broom. Yuno however is having no trouble, flying higher than the others while standing straight on the broom, and began to maneuver easily. Maya manages to do the same. Flying even higher than Yuno, catching the others attention.

"Looks like we have some promising candidates." Charlotte said. Looking at those who manage to reach the second floor and higher. The others then look towards Asta and see him lying on his broomstick like a bed while he reads his grimoire, trying to make sense of the writing the pages that form his sword. In reality he was channeling a small bit of mana around him into the broom to make it float at a barely noticeable height.

"What's with that one?" Fuegoleon asks. "No matter how low his magic is, he should be able to lift off, but he's still of the ground." He said.

"Oh, he's off the ground alright." Yami said, causing the others to look at him. "Earlier I ran into him on my way up here, and I got a feel of his power. Strange thing was, it didn't feel like magic at all. He's probably not using all his power, not wanting to show what he can do right off the bat." He said blowing smoked from his mouth, shocking the others that Asta has something that wasn't mana. "Smart kid." He commented. The other captains look at Asta a little more, before returning their attention to the rest. Mereoleona looks a little longer at Asta, wondering what he'll do next.

"I can't believe this kid!" One applicant shouted.

"Yep, there's the first casualty." Another said.

"Why is he even here?" Said another.

"Ha Ha! You're a funny guy." Said someone coming to Asta, making him look up from his grimoire

The person is a teenager with a lean build and medium-length blond hair. His hair is combed backward and held together with a black hairband, leaving only several strands left hanging in front of his forehead.

His attire consists of a grey shirt with a dark grey vest with a wide V-shaped collar on top of it. He also wears white trousers and a pair of black high boots that have a pair of tan belts on each of them. In addition, He is wearing a tan belt that is connected to a pouch that he uses to carry his grimoire. The pouch is placed on his left-hand side. On top of everything, he wears a magenta coat with long sleeves and black horizontal stripes around the forearms.

"My name's Sekke. Nice to meet ya!" He said, introducing himself.

"Asta." He said back.

"This is pretty easy. Don't try so hard and you'll get it." Sekke said while lifting off on his own broom, thinking Asta is still on the ground.

"Thanks, nice to know." Asta says to him.

 _Just help me stand out more, you loser."_ Sekke thought snidely, believing Asta has little to no magic power.

 _"He must think I'm weak because I look like I'm still on the ground."_ Asta thought, catching the look in Sekke's eye. _"Okay, I'll play along, for now anyway."_ He thought.

The second test was a test of strength. Each applicant must hit a small brick wall with a magical attack. Sekke shot a small piece of metal, causing a large hole to appear in the center. Asta instead picked up a stone on the ground, and flicked it at the wall, causing it to break into pieces, and have the stone imbedded into the stadium wall behind it, thanks to his natural physical abilities. This catches everyone's attention, including the captains.

"Eh, lucky break." Asta said sheepishly.

Next was a test of control. The examinees were required to hit a fast moving target that flew in the air. Sekke hit the outer ring. Asta however, using his ki sensing abilities, manage to hit the bullseye with a stone, shocking everyone but Yuno and Maya.

 _'He's using his enhanced strength and intuition to his advantage.'_ Yuno thought with a smirk.

' _So cool!'_ Maya thought excitedly, blushing at how Asta's advancing.

The next test was a test of creation. The applicants were supposed to create anything they want from there magic. Sekke made a small statue of himself. _'Let's see if Yuno's explanation helped.'_ Asta said, remembering his time training.

 _Back at Hage, Asta was trying to figure out how to manipulate mana. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure it out._

 _"Argh! This is impossible!" Asta shouts to the sky._

 _"Maybe the problem is that you're trying to pull magic from somewhere where it's not." A voice said, causing Asta to turn around and see Yuno._

 _"What do you mean?" Asta asks him._

 _"When this power of yours first showed up, I couldn't tell what it was because I was looking for mana signs, but you don't have mana remember." He said._

 _"So, what should I do?" Asta asked._

 _"Try looking somewhere else for mana." Was all Yuno said, and walked away._

 _"Look somewhere else?" Asta said out loud, thinking on what he meant. He thinks on it and then gets a feeling. Suddenly he opens his eyes. "That's it!" He said in realization._

 _"Here goes."_ Asta begins to focus like he did with the broom, only putting a little more effort into it. His hands began to emit a black aura with a red and violet glow, with surges of it moving into the air. Wind soon began moving around him, turning black as it began to take a shape, and between his hands formed a knife made of air.

 _"Not bad. But I will do better."_ Asta thought, glad he pulled it off. Yuno and Maya looked towards him and have varied reactions. Yuno has a smirk on his face as he saw Asta figures out his advice, and Maya was stunned that Asta created something at all.

The captains also saw this and were surprised, Yami and Mereoleona more so than the others. _"Just what is this kid's power?"_ The two thought simultaneously.

The next test had each of the contestants channel there power into a seed to make it grow. Both Sekke and Asta did well, Asta growing his out more than Sekke.

"And now the final test. You will pair up with another and engage in single combat. You are allowed to use your grimoire and any attack spells you've learned." William informed.

 _"Now's my chance to fight with Yuno."_ Asta thought, beginning to look for him.

"Asta, how about you and I give it a go?!" Sekke asked the boy.

 _"Now's the time where I show you the difference between you and me."_ He thought. "Alright, let's go."

"Any Magic Knight worth his salt can defend himself and his people. You'll be fighting until your opponent surrenders or is knocked unconscious. We have a healing mage on standby, so fight like your life depends on it." Fuegoleon said to them. "Will the first pair step forward."

Asta and Sekke step into the middle of the arena, witch catches Yami and Mereoleona's attention. "Don't hold back." Asta said to him. Sekke just responds by placing his hand on Asta's shoulder.

"That guy chose the weakest one here to fight?" One person said.

"You don't have to try anymore, you little slum rat. You've got almost no magic, so you have no reason being here. I'll get into the Magic Knights and half-ass it for the both of us. You can just go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and stay there for the rest of your life." He said, causing Asta's anger to skyrocket.

"Begin!" Fuegoleon shouted. Sekke then grabbed his grimoire.

"No holding back! Let's go Asta! Bronze Creation Magic: Sekke's Magnum Cannonball!" Sekke shouts, casting a spell.

The spell causes a sphere to form around Sekke. Random peaked were located around it, and the casing had an intricate pattern on its sides.

 _"How do you like my magic, captains? I used my magic to create a shield around me, so your attacks will bounce right off, and when you're tired out, I'll attack you and steal the spotlight!"_ Sekke thought.

"For a guy just taking the test, that's some seriously impressive magic." Finral comments on Sekke's magic.

"Looks weird though, like a big spiny pill bug." Yami said, with Mereoleona agreeing. _"Alright kid, this is your last chance, show me what you can really do."_ Yami thought while looking at Asta, whose hair is shadowing his eyes.

"Looks like it's over. There's no way that hick's gonna break through that." Said one applicant.

"Dammit, I wanted to fight him, and check out his grimoire." Another applicant said. "Why's it so worn out?" He said with a laugh.

"He can't even use normal magic." Another said.

"Stupid slum rat."

"No one wants you in their squad." The insults kept coming.

 _"Now now, I need you to fight with your all, so I can look good."_ Sekke thought. "Don't hold back, ya hear! Ha Ha!" He laughs.

"Hey." Asta said, catching his and the others attention, along with the captains and their squad members. "Wanna see something cool?" He asks, confusing everyone there.

Asta takes a deep breath and focuses his power into the mana around him, causing a surge of magic power to happen, the black aura appearing around him. Sekke goes pale as he feels the full pressure of his power. The others around them are shocked and unable to believe that Asta is causing this. The captains were amazed at his display of power, with Yami and Mereoleona grinning at the development.

Sekke began to feel his whole-body tremble with fear as he looks at Asta, whose eyes gained a red hue around the pupil, which became a slit. Behind him rose an image of a demon, which leered and smiled in a sinister fashion at him, only the captains, Mereoleona, Yuno, and Maya see. Suddenly, the pressure dissipates, and it felt like Asta had no magic like before.

"Wanna know the cool part?" Asta asked, causing Sekke to shiver at the answer. "That wasn't caused by magic." He said, completely stunning everyone there into shocked silence.

 _"Not magic? So that's why I couldn't sense what he was doing earlier."_ Yami thought, he and Mereoleona eager to see what he'll do next.

"You all heard how the princess got the white clover, and all know what it means right? So take a guess what mine is." Asta said, lifting his grimoire up. Most are unable to guess what he means, but the captains see it and are stunned at what they see. A black five-lead clover in the center of the book.

"Get ready, cause I won't hold back!" Asta said. With a burst of inhuman speed, Asta advances on Sekke, Drawing his sword from his grimoire.

 _"He's quick, and if he's not using Magic, then that means..." William began to think._

 _"His physical abilities are off the charts!"_ Yami and Mereoleona both finish William's thought

Asta begins to swing his sword down on Sekke's spell.

"Huh?" Sekke asked. Suddenly Asta's sword sliced through his spell, erasing it and slams it into Sekke, driving him into the ground, cracks appearing, and the ground becoming uneven in areas.

"Gah, ugh." Sekke mutters, foaming at the mouth, completely knocked out.

"What just ... happened?" An applicant said, stunned at the display.

"I'm not joining the Magic Knights just so I can have some fun. I've got a much bigger goal. I'm gonna be the Wizard King!" Asta said with determination, slinging his sword on his shoulder.

 _"That grimoire..."_ William thought while looking at the tattered book.

"Oh? He he." Yami chuckles at Asta's declaration, Mereoleona doing the same.

 _"Asta, the only one who will defeat you, is me."_ Yuno thought while staring at his rival.

" _You show 'em, Asta."_ Maya thought, smiling at her crush, proud of his victory.

* * *

 **Welp, that's another done. Sorry that took so long to write. School and personal life have been hectic. Anyway, please leave a review. Till next time.**


	3. Page 3: Meeting The Black Bulls

**Hello, and sorry this took over two months, but finding a job is almost impossible, school has also been occupying. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Twin Clovers. Also I added to the previous chapters, so take a look.**

* * *

Asta stands in the center of the arena, having defeated Sekke and slammed him into the ground. Everyone just stares at him, not believing what he's done.

"Is that, a magic sword?" One applicant asks.

"It can't be, I mean that guy said he didn't use magic when he let loose." Another said

"Didn't he say he's going to be the wizard king?" Another applicant asked.

"That's right! Got a problem with that?!" Asta yelled at them, catching their conversation.

The other applicants then began to laugh at him, thinking he's delusional, but Asta stands firm by his declaration, as recovery mages come and pick up Sekke from the crater Asta caused.

Back with the captains, they were contemplating what they saw, having needed time to assess the display.

"Hm, Creation Magic, I'd wager." Finral said, trying to figure out where Asta's sword came from. "Impressive moves." Gordon muttered next to him.

"Based on the other tests, I didn't think he had that much magic power." Finral stated to Yami. "You're forgetting something." He said, catching Finral's and the others attention. "He said it wasn't magic." Yami reminded the others, causing their eyes to widen.

"And it's not that he didn't use magic." Mereoleona began to put her input in the discussion. "It's more like he doesn't have any. When we first met the runt, he didn't give off any signs of power." She elaborated. _"He's still saying he's going to be the Wizard King?"_ Mereoleona thought, Yami thinking the same thing. _"We've got a real odd one here."_ She finished. Vangeance also showed slight interest in Asta.

After the mages healed Sekke, the combat exam continued, Asta looking awed at the applicant's magical prowess, observing a fight between a water mage riding a serpent against an earth mage creating golems to both move him and attack. "So cool!" Asta said in awe.

"Seeing these guys makes me think that first guy wasn't much to write about." Said an applicant, with another agreeing. "Right. The other guy was just careless."

Yuno was leaning against the wall when a person began talking "What was your name? Yuno, was it?" Someone said walking up to him. The person was wearing clothing that instantly point to someone of noble birth. "You don't have a partner yet, why not take me on?" The stranger said.

Yuno said nothing, instead standing straight and walking into the field, with the other taking it as his cue to follow. The others taking notice of Yuno's opponent begin to chat. "Hey, isn't that…" One person said. "Yeah. That's Salim, of the Hapshass family.

Salim looks towards Yuno and begins to belittle him. "You may have been chosen by the four-leaf, but you're still a commoner. I'll remind you just how superior we nobles our to your kind in both rank and power. Oh, and wealth too of course." Salim said to Yuno, chuckling as they reached the center of the arena. Yuno only gave him a disinterested look.

Asta looked to the field, noticing his rival's turn is about to begin. "Fighting me will give you something to talk about on your way home." Salim gloated, thinking he'll win automatically. He and Yuno bring out their grimoires. "Here's a souvenir. Lightning Magic: Holy Lightning Rising Salim!" Salim shouted, summoning a large orb of lightning. Everyone stares at the display of his power, Asta anxious at what Yuno's going to do. "Allow me to give you a lift home." Salim said with a sneer, and sent his attack forward.

Before it got within five feet of him, Yuno began his counter attack, his eyes becoming more intense. "Wind Magic: Towering Tornado." He said, a tornado forming in front of him and catching the lightning sphere. The surging winds soon pick up Salim, much to his shock. After having him fly in the air for a bit. Yuno dissipates his spell, causing Salim to fall hard onto the ground, stunning him.

The others stare in shock at what they saw, Asta amazed at Yuno's growth in power. The captains are impressed with his strength. Nozel lets out a 'huh.' In interest. "He's really good. I wonder if he's like to be our friend?" Gordon muttered. "Wow. Good showing." Finral commented. "Yeah." Yami agreed. Vangeance stayed silent while looking at Yuno. Asta was glad his rival wasn't defeated so easily, but then notices something. "Where's Maya?" He asked, finally noticing that his friend was missing.

He then noticed her talking to someone outside the crowd and moves closer to her. When he gets there, he waits for them to finish, and is given his cue when he sees Maya turn back to the crowd. "What was that about?" Asta asked her. "Just talking to a friend." She answered.

"By the way, how are you related to the king, exactly?" Asta decided to find out how she's next in line for the throne. "The king's my great uncle. My grandfather is his younger brother." Maya said despondently. "Sounds like he's not the best guy." Asta said, noticing her lack of cheer.

Maya then noticed no one was in the arena, so she decided to go. "Anyone want a go at me?" She asked, but no one stepped up. "Seems we have an odd number." Fuegoleon noticed. Then said out loud, "In light of there being an odd number of participants, one of our present knights will fight you." He said to Maya "Leo." He said to the knight on his right. "Yes sir." Leopold Vermillion, younger brother to Fuegoleon and Mereoleona acknowledged.

Leopold is a boy of average height with long, messy vermilion hair. He keeps a third of his hair in a braid while leaving the rest in a messy, spiky hairstyle. One of his prominent features is the red markings around his turquoise eyes. After taking a vow to become the next Magic Emperor, Leopold sports a dark-colored, diamond-shaped marking on his forehead.

Leopold wears a set of clothes that clearly shows his nobility. He sports a white tunic under a dark blue shirt with a high collar, which has gold trimming. He also wears a red sash that holds the shirt together. At the bottom, Leopold wears white pants that extend slightly below his knees and a pair of dark blue shoes. On top of everything, Leopold wears a long red robe.

As a member of the Crimson Lion squad, Leopold also wears the squad's signature robe. The red robe is short and only covers his torso. It also has gold-colored intricate designs, which decorate the lower front side of the robe. Additionally, it is complemented by a scarf and a pair of gold-colored ropes that are coming out from between the scarf and the robe. The ropes are decorated with purple stones at the ends. Lastly, the squad's insignia is located at the center back of the robe.

Leo then stands across from Maya, giving her an intense look. "Wow. You're intense. Well if you're not gonna hold back, then neither am I." She said, grabbing a hold of her sword, drawing it, and taking the black and white scabbard from her belt and hitting a switch, causing it to expand into a heater shield, a five-leaf clover emblazed on the front, split between, each half colored black and white. The image of a white angel briefly flashed around her, only the captains and her friends able to see it.

"Well you seem determined as well. Though why did you choose to take the exam? Royalty don't need to take the same tests." He asked the princess. "I want to prove that people of noble birth earned their spots, not gained them through entitlement." She said, pointing her sword at Leo. "Begin." The Knight officiating the fight said.

Leo wasted no time in going on the offensive, bringing out his grimoire and casting a spell. "Flame Magic: Spiral Flames!" Leo said, unleashing a torrent of flame at Maya, but she didn't waver. She raised her shield in front of herself. Her grimoire floating beside her. "Holy Magic: Divine Shield!" Maya said. Her shield then glowed with white mana, which expanded into a larger version of the shield, with a cross decorating it as well. The flames then hit the shield, but had no effect on it, to the crowd's amazement.

Maya then began her attack, preparing to swing her sword, her grimoire turning to another page as her sword took on a bright glow. "Holy Light Magic: Paladin Slash!" Maya then swung her sword, releasing a slash of light magic at Leo, who attempted to put a wall of flame to defend himself, but was to slow and was hit. He fell back from the strike, nearly unconscious, but not heavily wounded, as Maya made sure not to hit him anywhere vital. She then transformed her shield back to a scabbard, sheathed her sword, and walked towards Leo.

Before the recovery mages could begin treatment, Maya already had her hand out. "Holy Recovery Magic: Divine Healing." She said, releasing a glow onto Leo, whose wounds were healing due to Maya's spell. "Sorry about hurting you so much. But I was told not to hold back." She said, giving Leo a smile. The other mages came and took him, going to make sure his wounds were completely healed.

The crowd could only stare in shock and awe at what they saw. "Did you see that?" Someone finally asked, breaking the silence. "She used two types of magic." Another said.

The captains were also trying to make sense of what they saw. "What kind of magic was that?" Finral asked, his mouth gapping at the battle. "Beats me. But man is it powerful." Yami said, just as amazed. "Not to mention she also used Light Magic. It's extremely rare for a mage of that infinity mage to be seen, and it's unheard of someone having access to two types of magic." Fuegoleon added. "This one's going to be one to watch as well." Mereoleona said as well.

Maya goes back to Asta and he goes on to praise her. "That was so cool!" Asta began with sparkles in his eyes. "Your sword and shield looked so cool! And your magic, I don't even know where to begin praising it!" He praised the princess. "Thanks, Asta." She blushed at the praise. "With what you did, I'm sure every order would want you." Asta added, closing his eyes and giving her a big smile, making her think of something. _"But if you're not there, then what's the point."_ She thought while looking at him.

It's now evening, and everyone wait's with rapt attention for the captains' next words. "That concludes the exam. Step forward when your number is called to learn your results." William said. Charlotte then stood up. "If a captain wants you, they'll raise their hand. That means you're in. You may also decline if you wish. If more than one squad want's you, you can decide which squad you will join." She informs them.

"However. If no squad raises their hand, then you will not be a magic knight." Fuegoleon began. "In which case you must leave at once." Nozel finished. Asta tenses at the last statement, showing how worried he is.

The examinees began to dwindle down, with most not being chosen. The first chosen was number seventy-one, chosen for the Purple Orcas. Soon more were chosen and rejected, some having expected it, but still feeling sad at the result.

"Number one sixty-four." The officiator called, Yuno grasping his necklace. "Right here." He said, and moved forward. "Do we have any hands." The officiator said. Then something extremely rare happened. One hand raised itself, followed by two more. Soon all the captains raised their hands, all wanting Yuno to join their squads.

"All of them?!" Said one of the last few.

"Has that ever happened?" Asked another.

"Guess it's not just nobles and Royalty who get into the Golden Dawn. "

"Even the Silver Eagles? They all want this guy who came from nowhere?"

Asta was muttering incoherent phrases while thinking, _"Woah! They all want him? Way to go, Yuno! That's my rival."_ Asta thought, proud for his foster brother. Maya smiled for her friend.

Yuno looks at all them thinking over his decision. _"I have to choose the best path to become The Wizard King."_ He thought determined. Yuno then looked up to the captains. "It would be an honor to join the Golden Dawn." Yuno said, causing everyone to murmur. William only smiled, glad that he got such a powerful recruit.

"Well looks like they got the cream of the crop." Finral said. "I wanted him to be our friend." Gordon mumbled. "Well, what can you do." Yami said, accepting the results.

"Number one sixty-five." Asta gained a determined expression as his number was called, Maya watching him walk forward. "Oh, the dark horse is up." Finral commented as Asta moved. _"I've come this far. I can't let Yuno get ahead of me."_ Asta thought, stopping in front of the captains. _"Someone, please pick me."_ The boy pleaded internally.

Silence ensued as nothing happened, Asta becoming more nervous and worried, the officiator was about to make a verdict when something happened. Someone raised their hand, causing everyone to gasp. Asta looked up and saw it was Yami who raised his hand. Just then Fuegoleon raised his hand as well, shocking everyone even further. Soon the other captains followed, including Nozel, and finally, William raised his hand as well.

"No way." "That hick?" "But he doesn't have any magic?" Were the responses thrown around as they stared in shock at what occurred. All the captains raised their hands again, all wanting Asta to join. _"Way to go Asta! I knew you could do it!"_ Maya thought, happy for her crush.

Asta looked ahead with his mouth agape, unable to believe what he saw. _"I can't believe this. They all want me?"_ Asta thought. _"Focus, dammit. They may all want you, which is a big honor, but I know which squad I want to join."_ "I want to join the Black Bulls." Asta said with conviction in his voice.

Everyone was shocked by his decision to choose the worst order of them all. _"Well he's a good one to let go, but Yami must've had an impact on him to make him choose his squad."_ Fuegoleon thought, William thinking along the same lines. _"Looks like I'll have to take a look at this runt some other time."_ Mereoleona thought with a smirk, anticipating for when she'll meet her prey again, the other captains were shocked as well, not understanding his decision.

"Well this is a big surprise, can't say I'm not shocked." Yami said, getting up from his seat. "Yami?" Finral asked his captain what he's doing. "Because no matter how good your battle prowess is, no one wants to touch a power they don't understand. People aren't fond of the unknown." Asta becomes slightly nervous.

"It boils down to this. What the magic knights are looking for, is magic power." Yami continued, and began unleashing his power, a purple aura appearing around him, causing the whole arena to shake. Asta takes a step back as everyone was becoming nervous, even Yuno was unnerved, while Maya was shivering.

Yami then jumped down from the stands. "Hey! What're you doing?!" Finral calls down to his boss. Yami gets up from his crouched position and begins to stalk towards Asta. _"It's like magic's coming off him in waves. So, this is the power of a Magic Knight Captain."_ Asta thought.

"Why the others want you, a boy with zero magic power, to join their squads is beyond me." Yami said as he stopped in front of him. "You said that you want to become the Wizard King. You know what that means right? You're gonna need to prove that your better than all nine of the Magic Knight captains. Can you really say that you're strong enough to be the Wizard King? If you're gonna join my squad, I'm gonna need to see what you've got." Yami said, making Asta realize what he's been trying to do.

"You got it." Asta said, focusing his power which causes a surge of mana in the area, the people closest to him feeling as if the mana in the area had completely disappeared. His shadow changed into the form of a horned, winged demon, the ever-present sneer on its face.

"So maybe I wasn't born with any magical power, and even if nobody chose me today," Asta began saying his convictions, clenching his fists. "No matter what anyone says, and no matter how many times it takes, I won't give up! I will become the Wizard King!" He declared, impressing the other applicants with his resolve, Maya smiling at him, the captains looking at him as well.

Soon after Asta's declaration, Yami dissipated his mana, Asta doing the same when he noticed, and all became quiet. After staring each other in the eyes, Yami began to chuckle, then laughed as loud as he could, confusing everyone. "You know what, I like you kid. Come join our crew." Yami said pointing at Asta, whose brain was fried by what the large man said.

"Huh?" Asta asked, the other remaining applicants look at each other asking if they saw was real. Yuno gave a proud smirk, and Maya was bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Quit gaping like a fish. I'm saying you're in the Black Bulls." Yami explained, Asta stared at him in awe.

"By the way, you don't get to say no, got it?" He added, making Asta quiver. "What?" He asked. "It won't be a picnic. We're gonna put you through the wringer until you don't recognize yourself. So, get ready." Yami began to laugh. "What?!" Asta wailed in fear.

"And when you're done, you go and become the Wizard King." Yami concluded, causing Asta to take a sharp intake of breath, hearing that Yami still encouraged his dream, after hearing so many people put him down, remembering all the training he did before and after he gained his grimoire. He sniffles a bit, trying to contain his happiness. "Right. Yessir!" He said to his new captain.

Yami then looked to Maya. "I think I speak for all of us when we say we want you in our squad, your highness." Yami said to her, becoming suddenly formal. The other captains then raise their hands as if to prove his point. "So, who do you want to join?" Yami asked her.

Maya was silent for a bit, then spoke. "I wish to join the Black Bulls as well." She said, bringing even more shock to the arena, as why would the next in line for the throne want to join that squad. "No offence to the other squads, but where Asta goes, it's guaranteed to be more fun." She said with a smile. Everyone could not believe that that's her reason for joining.

After all the applicants were either accepted or rejected, the sun close to completely setting. Asta and Maya were walking through the alleys, looking for where Yami said to meet them. Unknown to them, they were being followed.

Tailing them was Sekke, being bitter about his lost to Asta. _"You little twerp. Thanks to you I was chosen by one of the middle-ranked squads. I'm stuck with the Green Praying Mantises. I'm a damn bug."_ Sekke scoffs. _"You think you can come from nowhere and become the Wizard King? Sorry, but that's not how it works. Bronze Curse Magic: Sekke's Poison Lizard."_ Sekke thought, a lizard made of mana coming out of his grimoire.

" _You may have gotten lucky against me, but will you hold out against this lizard?"_ Sekke thought with a smirk, but something came at it and attacked the lizard, much to his shock. "What are you doing?" A displeased voice said. Sekke turned, and say a hawk made of wind holding the lizard in its talons, Yuno having created it. "The four leaf." Sekke said in fear. Yuno willed his hawk to crush the lizard into pieces.

Sekke tries to lie, saying he just wanted to make a wager with Asta, but Yuno wasn't buying it. "Then get lost. You're nowhere near his level." He said coldly to Sekke, who then walked away, still trying to play it off as nothing happening. Yuno waked past the corner and saw Asta and Maya standing there.

"You know, I could've handled him, Yuno." Asta said to his rival. "You knew he was there?" Yuno asked, surprised that his brother knew about Sekke. "Sensed him following us since the end of the exam. Told Maya when he was far away enough." Asta explained.

The two then smirked at each other. "You're Golden Dawn, and I'm Black Bulls. The real battle starts now." Asta said determined. "Yeah. We'll see who'll win." Yuno said back, Maya smiling at their rivalry. The three then turned away from each other, walking to where they're supposed to meet their groups. _"Now then, let's do this."_ The two thought.

Asta and Maya then met up with Yami, Finral, and Gordon. "You two got a lot of nerve making me wait like that, newbies." Yami said, grabbing Asta's head and squeezing, causing Asta to flail around. "What took you two?" He asked. "Just someone who couldn't handle a loss." Maya answered for Asta, who was otherwise occupied. "Oh, well fine. But next time, deal with it quicker." Yami told them.

"Hello Finral, how have you been, cousin?" Maya asked the dirty blonde. "Fine. Though it can be a little in tense." "Good to hear. Finnes has been worried for you." She said, which causes him to slightly blush. "I couldn't imagine why. I'm not that great." Finral said. and turned towards the other Black Bulls.

"Go ahead, Finral." He ordered. Finral then picked up his grimoire. "Okay." He said to his captain, and held out his hand, his middle and index fingers pinched with his thumb. When he opened his hand, a white portal appeared in front of them. "Whoa, Spatial Magic! So, he's the cousin you were talking about." Asta said, still being squeezed by Yami. "Seeing as you don't have a broom, you'll have to find another way to move around. We'll cross that road when we get to it." Yami said.

"Uh, excuse me, Yami, but this is a pretty large gate to keep open. Could you hurry up and go through it already?" Finral asked his captain, but received a dark look in return. "It almost sounded like you were telling me what to do. Suck it up. Dig deep and pushed past your limits." Yami said, Finral wailing at his intensity. "In you go." He said, pulling his arm back with Asta, and then throwing him into the portal.

On the other side, Asta skidded face first into the ground, Yami and the rest walking through it, Maya running through first to check on Asta. "Geez, that hurt." Asta muttered as Maya helped him up, but both blink when they saw what was in front of them. In front of them was a large house with asymmetric structures. The house consists of multiple stories with most of them made of stones and bricks. It has many windows and chimneys and a single wooden gate for an entrance. This was The Black Bulls' Hideout.

"Nice, huh? We got a snazzy place, right?" Yami said to the two as he walked up next to them. "Yep, crumbling bricks and all." Finral added. "That's right. Home sweet home." Gordon muttered. "And as of today, it's gonna be our place too." Asta said, glancing at Maya. As soon as he could stand straight, Asta ran towards the front door. "Alright!" He said, and then opened the door. "I'm one of the newest members of this squad, fresh from Hage Village, Ast-AAAHHH!" He was cut off as an explosion happened in front of him, blowing him away behind the others, his name becoming a scream as he flew. "Uh, whoops." Finral said as Asta landed. Maya ran toward him to check on him.

"This is us. The worst of the worst Magic Knights squads. Welcome to the Black Bulls." Yami said to the newbies, turning towards them with a smirk.

* * *

 **(Here's the first time I try an opening. Got the idea from ds hero's story that was inspired by mine. Hope he likes this.)**

 **Opening – Haruka Mirai (Distant Future) Performed by Sam Luff of Studio Yukari.**

The four-leaf clover grimoire is shown, then the camera pans around to show other grimoires floating around. Suddenly it stops at two grimoires, one black and tattered, the other white and pristine. The two of them open, and an aura emerges from each of them, one black, the other white, closing in on each other in a flash.

When it dims, we see flocks of ravens and doves. They flew into the air as Asta and Maya walk through the tunnel side by side. They stop and smirk at the camera, feathers of ravens falling around Asta, the same with Maya only with doves.

Pages turn, and we see the name of this fanfic, then the chapter name.

 **Black Clover: The Twin Clovers**

 **Page 3: Meet the Black Bulls**

" **Nothing will ever come true, while all our words are vague, and no one moves." I already know! Already know that! If we could fly anywhere, be like a bird, so free, without a care. It feels so long ago, since we ever hoped.**

Asta and Yuno are seen back to back, and as Yuno lowers his head, Asta raises his. Asta is then seen doing sit ups when a shadow looms over him, causing him to open his eyes. He sees Maya reaching a hand out and he takes it, Maya pulling him up. The two see Yuno on a broom flying towards the town and run after him.

 **Doesn't matter, we can't help but hesitate. If we're uncertain, we fail, each step that we take. We'll follow the instinct inside us and we'll never give up!**

Magic spells are flung about as Asta and Maya dodge, Asta ending up running up a wall. He then goes to bunch an enemy mage, but his opponent raises a shield intending to block it. However, a black miasma forms around Asta's fist and breaks the shield, striking the mage down. Yuno sends out a hawk made of wind and takes out multiple mages at once. Asta then begins to fall but is caught by a whirlwind created by Maya, who floats on her own broom.

 **We've got to run along, off to the future ahead. We'll take it all on, no matter what might try to stop us!**

The scene changes to a tattered flag with the Black Bulls symbol on it and zooms out to show Asta, Noelle, and Magna on Magna's Crazy Cyclone, flying right above a lake, leaving a splash trail behind them. Nero appears in front of everyone before flying right next to them, Maya in her own broom in the background slightly ahead of them. We then see each of the other members of the Black Bulls, starting with Yami, their signatures by them.

 **I'm gonna be someone! Just like the hero that was in my head. I know someday, I'll find a way to turn this page!**

Maya and Asta are scene facing each other, the screen flashes to an inversion, their shadows changing to an angel and a devil. The deities reach their hands out to each other, a translucent image of Asta and Mays's hands appearing in the foreground, doing the same.

 **For you and me. The hope we dream.**

The scene changes to the other Magic Knight captains, with the Wizard King in the far back.

 **Just like the page that I wrote so long ago. I wrote about the day that I met you. Is this a miracle, is this fortune?**

The screen is then shown in a split style. On the left is Asta, and the right, Maya, the two moving together. Asta holds his grimoire in his left hand, his great sword emerging. Maya holds her scabbard with her right as she grabs her sword with her left hand. Asta then grabs his swords hilt with both his hands, drawing the blade, his reflection visible on the blade where it's not tarnished. Maya draws her sword and deploys her shield, her reflection shining on its face. The screen then shows them back to back, Asta heaving the sword over his head, getting into a stance, with Maya doing the same.

The screen then splits, showing Asta's sword and Maya's shield as they gleam, and to their faces as they smirk. Two children fist-bump as the screen changes to show the three main characters, drawn as if an old painting.

* * *

Inside a large ornate manor, in an outdoor walkway, Yuno, now wearing his squad's robe, was seen standing with an older member of the Golden Dawn.

"You must be our new recruit, this year." The other said. The senior member was a tall man with a slender build and slanted light fuchsia eyes. He has a long, thin, and pointed nose with a large chin. His light blue colored hair is short and pushed to the sides and back while also having an angular fringe to his left-hand side. Additionally, he also wears a pair of gold, hooped earrings and dark glasses with rectangular frames. A diamond-like shape protrudes from the bridge of these glasses.

He seemed to be a noble, as he is immaculately from top to bottom. He wears a double-breasted, long-sleeved shirt with a high collar that reaches to approximately his Adam's apple and gold-colored trimmings around the edges. The collar also has a chain connecting both ends of the collar as an ornament. The shirt itself is made of two different colors where it is light-colored at the side and dark-colored on the middle. The sleeves are mostly in light-colored fabric, except the wrist area where it has dark-colored fabric. The shirt extends below his waist and Klaus also wears a light-colored sash on top of it. Furthermore, Klaus also wears a casual light-colored pants and a pair of high boots to complement it. The dark-colored boots also have fur around the collar. Lastly, Klaus wear a long dark-colored robe on top of his outfit. The robe has enough length to cover his entire body.

"What's your name?" He asked coldly. "It's Yuno." Yuno responded. With just as much ice. "Well my name is Klaus Lunettes."

"A commoner from a tiny village, not of royal or noble birth. What was Captain Vangeance thinking accepting you." He said, not enjoying having to show Yuno the ropes. "Don't get cocky because all the captains wanted you. It means nothing. You need more than that to be a true knight of the Golden Dawn." Klaus said.

"I'm certain I'll prove myself, soon enough." Yuno said to the noble. Klaus only turned away. " _Tch._ Watch that smart mouth." He said walking away, Yuno following him.

Back at the Black Bulls Hideout, Flames were still burning around the building from the resulting explosion. Yami, Gordon, and Finral were looking at their new recruits. Asta had his face in the ground after landing hard from being blown back from the explosion, with Maya next to him. Asta then pries himself from the ground, and shakes the dirt from his face.

"No. I'm not done!" He said, getting up and running back into the fray. As he nears the building, he senses an incoming attack. A fireball soon comes through and disperses the flames. Asta narrowly dodges the attack by moving quickly to the side.

"Okay, now I'm real mad! Are you ready to take me on?!" Said one of the people inside. He is a man with a lean build and two different colored hair, a light grey hair at the top, black hair at the sides. Additionally, he also sports a black mohawk. One of his facial signatures is a straight-line mark surrounded by three pairs of dots on his left forehead.

The man sports a white shirt covered by a navy leather jacket, and navy trousers. In addition, his jacket covers half of his torso. He wears black fingerless gloves, a pair of blue shades, a pair of black boots, a chain hanging from the left side of his waist connected to his trousers and a belt that he uses to support his pouch containing his grimoire. The pouch is black and has a skull and crossbones symbol at the front. He also wore the Black Bull's robe.

"No, not really! But let's go!' Another person said to the thug like person in a cherry manner. is a young man of short stature with blue eyes and medium-length, messy blond hair, which was long enough to cover both his ears, and forehead.

His outfit is very simple and consists of an aqua-blue tunic with long sleeves which expands into a larger circumference as it reaches his hands. Additionally, the tunic's length extends just below his waist and making it seems to be a size larger for Luck. His pants are teal and extend just below his knees. Additionally, it has light-colored strip with cross patterns like stitches at the sides, running from top to bottom. He also carries a pouch for his grimoire which is strapped around his chest with the use of a belt. Finally, He wears a pair of light-colored boots that cover just above his ankles. This person also wore the black squad robe.

The punk had his grimoire open, holding a bat made a fire, a ball of flame hovering in front of him. He then started swinging at the fire ball at a fast pace, causing more to shoot at the cheery person. "DIE!" The thug shouted, but the cheery person had his grimoire out to and had on boots made of lightning that allowed him to hover and stay on the ways, dodging the attack with ease and a smile still plastered on his face.

On a couch to the side of the room, a person who was sleeping was woken up by the rampage. When the person sat up, the blanket over them fell off, revealing a tall young woman with a voluptuous body. She has long, wavy pink hair and full lips. She keeps her hair loose in a lob hairstyle. When she is indoors, she prefers to dress only in her undergarments. They consist of a pair of red, thin-strapped lingerie with frilly designs. She usually wears her squad robe on top of this outfit. The squad robe fell off her shoulders, now caught on her elbow.

"Oh, why is it so loud in here?" The woman groaned, a blush on her cheeks, the result of a hangover. "Should've skipped those extra drinks. My head is killing me." She groaned, leaning forward.

At a table near the couch, many different desserts sat on top of it. The person eating them a petite girl with shoulder-length black hair. One of her facial features is her thin eyebrows and wide forehead. She usually sports her hair in an upside-down bun hairstyle with fringes framing her face while showing her forehead.

Her attire consists of only a light-colored tunic and dark-colored pants. Her tunic extends below her waist and has long sleeves. Additionally, the tunic also has a pocket at the front on her stomach area. Her pants extend below her knees and fit perfectly for her. Finally, she also wears a pair of light-colored flats for her footwear. She also wore the familiar black robe.

At the other side of the room, there was a tall, slender built young man with light skin, brown eyes, and shaggy light brown hair that drapes over his forehead and left eye.

He wears a long-sleeved blue and purple shirt under a brown short-sleeved shirt, light brown trousers tucked into brown trench boots. As a member of Black Bull, he wears the official black robe of the squad, with what appear to be two small jewels above the insignia.

His grimoire was open, and in front of him was a mirror hovering in the air. He was staring intently at it with a smile, blood dripping from his nose

"My precious, perfect little Marie. My dear sister. My love." He said warmly, but became irritated by the two others fighting. "Enough! Shut up, damn you!" He shouted at them in an angry tone.

Over in another corner, sat an extremely large, heavy-set man with slicked back, black hair, sphere earrings with links that connect to other small sphere that hang, and glowing eyes. He wore what appeared to be a long gray robe that drapes to midway down to his shins, and tan shoes. However, his full appearance is hard to see as he appears to be shaded. A trail of smoke emerges from the large man's mouth.

Asta, Maya and the other Black Bulls only stare at what's happening, Maya and Asta having their mouths open, the others looking on as if it's normal.

"Looks like they're at it again." Finral commented offhandedly.

" _Man, these guys are scary."_ Asta thought nervously. _"Still, I'm one of them, now. I better act like it."_ Becoming determined, he clenches his hand and takes a step forward.

"I'm Asta from Hage Village! I'm a Black Bull now, too!" He shouts to the others inside. "Someday, I'm gonna become the Wizard King!" However, the others haven't even noticed their arrival.

"That flan you hid was super tasty!" The lightning mage yelled while dodging the attacks. "Good, cause that's the last thing you'll ever eat!" The fire mage yelled, continuing his onslaught of fireballs.

"C'mon! Give it a rest, already you idiots! You're going to wake up my sister with all the noise your making! Dammit." The man with a mirror shouted at the two fighting mages. "Ugh, get over it, you freaky sister lover!" The half-naked woman shouted, annoyed at the mirror holder's outburst.

"Let's see. I remember getting into a drinking contest with some guy. But after that…" The woman trails of as she rubs the back of her head.

With the smaller girl, an anthropomorphic sheep wearing a chef's hat brought her a plate filled with more desserts. "Thank you." She cheered to the sheep.

" _Shew._ "The large man uttered, smoke billowing from his mouth.

" _They're totally not listening."_ Asta sighed in his head, frozen with an open mouth grin on his face, looking as if he had no color. Maya gives him a sympathetic look and a pat on the shoulder.

"You stole from me! My flan, mine!" The punk like person yelled, and struck the fireball with his bat, sending it at the cheery blonde, who only laughs at his squad mate and dodged his attack.

The fireball however kept going, and went screaming at Asta and Maya. Asta saw it coming and grabbed the girl and dropped to the ground as it exploded above them. Yami was completely impassive.

"Will you please shut up!" The woman yelled at two squabbling mages. "I got the mother of all headaches." "That's your own fault, you drunk!" The punk yelled at the woman. Asta meanwhile was helping Maya up from the floor after dropping down. "What'd you say?" She questioned with quiet rage. "Oh, you heard me." The woman threw a wine bottle at the man, but he hit it with his bat and sent it at Asta's face. While able to dodge it, the teen was preoccupied with making sure Maya was alright and didn't sense it coming, and was promptly hit in the face by it.

"At least I'm not a virgin street-punk." The woman said to the fire mage. "Virgin street-punk?! Where do you get off calling me that?!" He yelled back. "You better watch out!" The blonde cheered, stopping his dash along the banister. "Get distracted. And I'll get you!" He then took off again. "Oh yeah?! Then get back here and give it your best shot! COME ON!" The punk yelled, and began another onslaught of fireballs.

The brown-haired male slammed his foot on the coffee table next to him. "I told you to shut up! In the name of my angelic sister Marie, I will destroy you both!" He shouted at the fighting duo.

Yami then lifts his left arm, channeling mana into it. "Alright. I've had enough." He said with a dark look. He then clenched his fist and prepared to swing it. "Quit breaking stuff already!" Yami shouted, slamming his fist into the wall behind him, a dust cloud forming outside. The wall behind them collapsed into a larger hole due to the strike, a dust cloud forming inside the building as well. "Whoa man, now it's really broken!" Asta said. "Kind of an oxymoron, considering that he wants the others to stop." Maya added to what she saw.

When the dust settled, Asta and Maya saw that the other members stopped moving and all turned their heads to their direction. Asta was still on the ground confused at what happened when the other Black Bulls moved forward, the punk's knee hitting Asta in the face as they trampled over him to talk with Yami. "Captain!" They all greeted the large man.

"They all began to talk simultaneously, each wanting his attention.

"How was the exam? Did you find us an arrogant newbie?" The punk said raising a fist. "I can take 'em down a notch for you." He said moving closer, only for the cheery blond to push him out of the way by his face.

"Please sir, can I go up against you today?" The blond asked Yami. He then moved back and maid punching motions. "Come on. Don't hold back." He said with as much cheer as he always had.

The woman then held Yami's cheeks and turned him towards her. "Now, now. Forget all about these brats. Wouldn't you rather come have a drink with me?" She asked, giving her bust a little flaunt trying to flirt with him.

"Hey, hey. Try this. It's really good." The petite girl said, moving a dessert to his face." C'mon, take a big bite. Go on!"

"I'm sorry." The brown hared male began. "I can't take it anymore. Can I please go see my sister?" He asked. The featureless man released more smoke.

The captain laughed for a moment. "Yeah, yeah. Glad to know you all miss me." Yami said with a smile. "Now shut up, will ya." He finished with a dark look.

The others scared of his wrath, decided to do just that. They all knelt in a row, the larger man further back from the rest due to his size. "Sorry, sir." They apologized. After they sat down, however, someone was groaning and gasping.

"I'd like you all to meet our new…" He began to introduce the new members, but when he turned, he noticed it was just Maya. "Where'd the shrimp go?" Yami asked. Maya then began to look for him as well.

Finral pointed to the large man, specifically under him. "Over there." He deadpanned.

"Please, help me! I can't breathe! Can you please get off me, miss?!" Asta gasped, reaching his hand out to anyone, saying the last bit to the person on top of him. "Quit messing around." Yami told him, not caring about his predicament. Maya on the other hand, "ASTA!" She yelled with fear, running to pull him out. Asta gasps for another second, then falls limp. "I'll just pass out now." He said, a trail of blood coming from his mouth.

After getting Asta out from under the large, now revealed to be female, at least to short teen, and Maya healing him up, the two now stand to Yami's right, waiting to be introduced.

"Alright, like I was saying, this shrimp and the princess are our other new members." Yami said to his squad. "What do you mean other?" Asta asked his captain, with Maya doing the same. "Go on. Tell them your names, or something." Yami told them. "Yes sir" They say in unison.

"My names Maya Kira of House Kira. I look forward to working with you." Maya introduced herself calmly. "Oh, The current ruling family. That's interesting." The pink-haired woman said. "And my name's Asta. From Hage Village! It's really nice to meet all of you!" Asta introduced himself louder than Maya. "You're from Hage? That's way out in the middle of nowhere." The punk said.

"Finral, introduce everyone, will ya." Yami told the spatial mage. "Sure thing, sir. Now where to start." He said looking at his fellow squad mates. He then turns to Gordon.

"You've met Gordon Agrippa." Finral introduced the quiet member. "Nice to meet you." Gordon muttered to them. "Not the easiest guy to talk to, but he's good people. Next, we have," He goes to the rest in front of him.

"Vanessa Enoteca. Picks fight when she's drunk, but she's good people." Finral introduced the woman. "Picking fights? I don't know what you're talking about." She then turned to Asta. "Hage Village. Way off in the outskirts of the kingdom?" She asked the boy. "Yeah." He answered with a smile.

Vanessa then got up and got in his face, slightly crouching, giving him a perfect view into her cleavage. Asta slightly freaks out as blood gushes from his nose like a fire hose. "To make your way from a tiny little village to a Magic Knight squad? You must've worked so hard. Nice kiddo. What do you say I give you something as a reward?" Vanessa flirts with Asta, Maya notices his reaction but says nothing.

"W-Well, not that you're not attractive, but I'll pass on that." He replies with haste. Asta then notices Vanessa bring her hand to her mouth as she bends forward a little. Knowing exactly what she's about to do, he instantly moves out of the way just before Vanessa begins vomiting. "Wow. Looks like you had too much to drink last night." Asta tried to joke, with Maya giving a small giggle.

"Alright, let's continue, shall we?" Finral asks, catching the newbies attention. "Hey do me, next." The cheery blonde got up and raised his hand, Vanessa continuing to empty her stomach.

"Luck Voltia. A battle freak who's addicted to fighting, but he's good people." Finral introduced the lightning mage. "Nice meeting you. So, hey do you like to fight?" Luck said, getting up close with the two.

"Uh, sure." Asta said, somewhat unsure how to respond. "Sometimes." Maya said in a similar manner. "Yeah, that's cool! I love it!" He said cheerily. "What do you say? Want a go?" Luck asks sending weak punches at Asta, who held up his hand to catch them. "Well, uh…" Asta responded, not sure how to answer. "Maybe some other time." Maya supplied for the them both.

"Hey." Someone to the left of them said, making Asta and Maya turn their heads and see the brown-haired young man holding a picture to them, having a nosebleed. The picture was of a young blonde girl with purple eyes, wearing a light purple dress.

"See here?" He asked them. "Huh?" They say to his question. "My sister, Marie, She's an angel." The young man continued. "Yeah?" Asta asked, he and Maya starting to sweat. "Listen, if either of you lay a finger on her, then you die." He threatened, suddenly becoming extremely intense at the end of his sentence, giving them a stare of a murderer.

"Wha?!" The two teens start to tremble at his threat. "Gauche Adlai. Loves his sister a little too much, but he's good people." Finral introduced the young man.

"This here is Charmy Pappitson. A big eater, but she's good people." He introduced the petite girl, who was munching on a dessert. "Nice to meet 'cha!" She said with a mouth full of food, raising her arm in the air.

"And this is Grey." Finral introduced the large person who was on top of Asta a moment ago, smoke billowing out of their mouths. "I don't really get him, but he's good people." "Uh, hi there, miss." Asta said with a large sweat drop, sensing that the person was female. "So, she's a girl, huh? Well nice to meet you." Maya said with a wave and a smile.

The punk then crouches and gets in front of them, giving the two a look that unsettles the two while growling. "Then there's Magna Swing. A street punk, but he's good people." Finral introduces the punk. _"Scary!"_ Asta and Maya thought in unison.

"And, I am Finral Roulacase. Lady Killer. And as I'm sure you've heard, a distant cousin to the princess here." Finral introduces himself. "And finally, we have the Black Bulls' fearless leader, the great captain, Ya-." Finral attempts to introduce the captain, but is interrupted. "Yami Sukehiro. We're familiar with him." Asta said, with Maya nodding along, confusing the other Black Bulls.

"We're really glad to be here, sir." Asta said, giving a rapid bow to Yami, with Maya following at a slower rate. "Yep." "There are other members, of course. But the rest of them are out on missions, or on leave, or I don't know." The captain informed his new recruits. "Think you can get along, newbies."

"Yessir!" Asta and Maya say together, Asta raising his fists. "We're gonna get along so well!" The boy then turned to the rest of his squad. "LIKE I SAID BEFORE, IT'S REALLY NICE TO MEET ALL YOU GUYS!" "Yeah!" Asta and Maya yelled at the top of his lungs, Asta being louder in volume. "God, is he trying to kill me?" Vanessa moaned, dealing with a reeling headache. "Right?" Magna greed with her.

"That's another thing I noticed before, you're as loud as you are short, aren't 'cha? Even louder than the last time I saw you." Yami commented on Asta's volume. "Yeah!" The male teen said to the captain. "Shut up, kid." Yami said, giving of a dark aura as he looked at him. "Right, sorry." Asta shivered at Yami's glare.

"Well gang, let's go. Give them a good workout. But try not to kill 'em. Especially the girl, or the king will have our heads." Yami said to his squad. "Wait, what?" The two newbies said in fear.

Magna then stood up, catching their attention. "Did ya hear him?" The fire mage asked the two. "Uh huh." The teens say in unison. "Yami wants us to make sure you two get a _good_ workout. So, that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Magna said, glaring down on them. The two of them become nervous in an instant.

"The girl I get why Yami wanted, but neither of you are getting any special treatment. First, you're just a pathetic runt, and from where, Hage? A village almost no one has ever heard of before. Not much mana either." Magna starts to go at Asta. "And then there's a girl who's had everything given to her on a silver platter, never having to work for herself." He continued, now looking at Maya. "And you're the newest members of the Black Bulls? You gotta be kidding me?"

Asta is gaping and choking on air, surprised at how intense this guy is, but then becomes serious when he starts going at Maya, with her glaring as well. "I don't know what some magic-poor hick and a royal pansy like you did to impress Yami." Magna continued his rant, then grabbed his robe. "Do you want to wear the robe that'll prove you're a true member of the Black Bulls?"

"A real Magic Knight squad robe? So cool." Asta said in awe with Maya agreeing, now that she'll wear one instead of seeing others wear them. "Damn right it is. So, you want it?!" Magna said, trying to rile them up. "Yeah we do!" They both say. "Gimme! Gimme!" Asta said with stars in his eyes, and what looks like an arm reaching out from his mouth.

"Wow, you're really excited. You want it that bad?" Magna said to them. _"Is there an arm in his mouth?"_ He added in thought. "Okay. But first you're both gonna have to earn it from Yami's chief subordinate. Me, men among men, Magna Swing." He said, looking as if he just got larger.

"This marks your entry into the Black Bulls. A real baptism by fire." He said smiling at them. "Say what?" Asta asks, stars still in his eyes. "Baptism?" Maya asks.

The Bulls are now standing outside in the field in front of the house, which was somehow repairing itself from the damage, working from the edges of the hole, ending by forming the front door. They brought out a couch, so some could sit down. On the couch was Vanessa, Charmy, Gauche, and Luck, who was sitting on the back of it. Grey was standing behind the couch, Gordon to the right of it. Yami and Finral were a little off to the left.

In the center f the field stood Magna on one end, Maya and Asta on the other end. "Alright village boy, castle girl." Magna said, holding two squad robes. "Let's see how bad you want these robes." He said staring them down.

"You gotta earn them by completing _every_ task I give you." Magna told them. "Alright, I'm ready!" Asta said with raised fists, Maya joining in. "Let's do this!" She said with as much passion.

Back with the others, they were sharing opinions. "Oh goody, another one of these baptisms." Vanessa yawns, getting over her hangover. "Aw, I want a baptism too." Luck said with his ever-present smile. The rest were doing their own things.

"Here we go, go, go!" Magna yelled. "First I wanna see your physical prowess. Five thousand crunched." He told them, beginning their test. "You got it!" Asta yelled, he and Maya doing just that with Maya managing to keep up with Asta.

"Five thousand push-ups!" Magna said, beginning the next part, the results the same.

The two were then required to hold up a large boulder, both were slightly trembling.

Next, they were required to break the same boulder by headbutting it. Maya was feeling exhausted, having not trained her body for as long as the boy has. "Hey Magna. Let Maya rest a bit. She hasn't trained as much as me." Asta asked his superior member. "Fine. She lasted longer than I thought she would. But She stays in for the next part." Magna allowed Maya to rest.

Once she was on the couch, Asta began to break the boulder. He leaned back and headbutted it as hard as he could. "OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" Asta wails in pain, rolling on the floor. "Not yet, I'm not done!" He yelled, and tried headbutting it again. The results were the boulder cracking a large portion, and the center of Asta's forehead steaming from the impact. He attempts it two more times, and finally break.

"Not that it's gonna do him any good, but the kids alright." Vanessa commented, Maya leaning back on the couch next to her. "Yeah, his stamina and physical strength are seriously off the charts. Too bad magic's all that matters." Luck added his input. "Get ready to be proven wrong." Maya said from her spot, getting up and walking to Asta and Magna. The others look at her when she said that.

Asta was panting from all the work, and straightened up when Maya reached them. "How'd we do?" He asked the punk. "Not bad, runts. Seems you're stronger than you look." Magna said to the two. "Okay, so I passed, right?!" Asta asked running right in front of him. "Then gimme that robe, already!" Asta said, the arm appearing in his mouth again. "Calm down, Asta." Maya said to him.

"Not so fast. You think it's that simple? We're not done yet village boy!" Magna said to Asta, catching his attention. "There's one more test. The last and most important test of your baptism." He told the two. They both gained determined looks. _"Here we go."_ They both thought.

"Using any skills at your disposal, whether they're magical or ordinary," Magna then brought out his grimoire, and summoned a fire ball in his right hand. "You two must dodge or defend against my attack magic." He said, Asta and Maya remain silent. "If you can manage that, then you will pass. You may consider yourselves true Black Bulls. And I will give you your robes."

" _Okay."_ Asta and Maya thought then nodded. "Right, we understand." Maya said. "We'll do our best!" Asta yelled. "Shut up!" Magna yelled at Asta.

Back with the others, Finral becomes a little nervous, having done this before. He sighs, and brings out his grimoire, in case he must stop the attack from killing the teens.

"Okay. Grab your grimoires and get ready." Magna told them, preparing his own grimoire. "Yes sir!" Asta said, getting fired up. He and Maya pull out their grimoires, and prepare to fight. Asta draws his broad sword, slinging it back around him. Maya draws her sword and deploys her shield. After drawing his sword, Asta lets his power run through it, the red glow from his grimoire dissipating from the blade.

"Whoa, what've they got there?" Luck asked when he saw their weapons. "So big." Vanessa commented on Asta's sword. Gauche finally looks up from his sister's picture to observe the event, and Charmy stopped eating.

Asta slings his sword up and gets into a fighting stance, Maya doing the same. With Magna the bat created from fire emerged from his grimoire, and he took it into his hand. "You ready?!" He called to them. Asta and Maya take a quick breath. "Ready!" They call back.

"Here we go!" Magna said bringing his batting arm back. "Bring it on." "Let's see what you can do!" Maya and Asta yell back. "Take this!" Magna then began striking at the ball of fire, sending a volley of fire balls at them.

"Holy Magic: Divine Shield!" Maya said, bringing her shield up, and created a larger version made of mana. The fire balls didn't even make a dent in her shield. Asta however used his Ki sensing and enhanced reflexes to dodge the balls. One last ball came at him and he cut it down with a vertical slice, hone half dissipating as it flew behind them, the other hitting Maya's spell.

"Ha. You're pretty decent." Magna complimented. "Yes sir!" They say, with Maya dropping her shield. _"We're gonna pass!"_ The teens giddily thought, smiling.

"Alright! The real battle," Magna's bat dissipated. "Begins now!" Magna turned to another page on his grimoire. He then creates another fire ball, this one more powerful than the last ones. Heat was surging of from the spell. "So hot." Vanessa commented, fanning herself.

"Flame Magic;" Magna said, getting into a pitcher's pose, the fireball growing, and. "Exploding Fireball, now die!" Magna yelled, throwing the fire ball at the two. _"Are you serious?!"_ Asta and Maya thought. Asta noticed Maya won't bring her shield up in time and jumps right in front of her. Asta prepares to cut down the fire ball, and freezes. _"Oh man. I'm dead."_ He thought, realizing what would happen if he continued.

 **Without conscious thought, Asta realized something. Up until now, he used his well-trained body, his Ki prediction, and explosive strength and unique power to slice through magic and destroy his foes. But he knew that wouldn't be enough. Magna's magic was to quick for him to intercept.**

" _It's so fast."_ Asta thought, seeing the fireball coming right at him.

 **Even if he sliced through it, the attack's force wouldn't die, and Asta would be hit with two halves of the same attack.**

" _I can't block it." Asta thought in despair._

 **Knowing that, his mind shut down.**

Asta gripped his sword tighter.

 **However, his body refused to give up. Asta spent years training his body.**

Asta let out a roar, and swung his sword forward. In the middle of his swing, he rotated his sword, so that the flat of the blade was facing the fireball.

 **When faced with this final struggle, he found a way to survive.**

Finishing his swing, he hits the fireball with his sword, and instead of cutting it, he deflects the attack, causing it to go shooting back at Magna, who stares at shock at what happened. The fireball then explodes when it reached him, as the name of the spell said.

"Whoa! They did it! They did it!" Luck called, Charmy cheering along with him. "Wow, did not see that coming." Vanessa responded with a blank tone. "That's the first time in a while we didn't have to rescue a newbie." Finral commented, putting up his grimoire." Yami however, was silent as he looked at Asta.

" _He couldn't slice it with the blades edge, so he hit it with the flat. Seems that swords can both cut through magic, and repel it. Interesting."_ Yami thought.

"Wow, that was a close one. Thanks for protecting me, Asta. Good thing you knew you could stop it, huh?" May said with a smile as she walked up to the boy. But when she saw his face, she blanched.

Asta's mouth was gaping, his eyes wide as he stared at his sword, not having expected the result. "Wait, you had no idea you could do that?!" Maya shouted at him, unable to believe that he jumped in front of her to take a hit without any plan. "None! I mean, I knew this thing could slice through magic, but it can hit it too?!" Asta asked. "This sword is awesome."

"Seriously though, you almost died." Maya reprimanded him, and they both turned to where Magna was standing. "What was he trying to do, kill the new guys?" Maya asked out loud. "I know, right?!" Asta agreed with her, and then realized something. "Wait, I didn't kill him, did I?!" Asta asked her.

Back in the inferno, they saw a silhouette of someone walking out from it. Asta and Maya tense up as it stalked forward. The shape was revealed to be a slightly disheveled Magna, parts of his clothes on fire, his sunglasses missing from his face. "What the hell did you just do, you crazy little runt?" Magna growled as he advanced, causing the two teenagers to freak out.

" _He took a direct hit, and he's still standing?!"_ They both thought in fear, lowly wailing at the fire mage. "I was able to dispel it time, so I'm alright." Magna grunted as he kept walking. "But that doesn't change the fact that I was nearly offed by my own magic." Asta and Maya trembled at what the street punk will do next.

"Why you little," Magna then started to run towards the two, and grabbed Asta by the shoulders when he reached them. _"Scary! Scary! Scary! Scary! Scary! Scary! Scary! Scary! Scary!"_ Asta and Maya thought together, too terrified to move.

"You're really good. Wow!" Magna said impressed, having toothy smile on his face. Asta and Maya were confused as he began patting his shoulders, chuckling as he did so. He then moved in between the two, wrapped his arm around Maya's neck and pulled her close, slightly strangling her, and began patting Asta on the back, hard enough for the boy to have to brace himself.

"Here I just thought you both of you were gonna block my magic, and you fired it back at me? You know, I think I like you little Rasta. You too princess." He commended the two, giving Maya. "It's um, Asta." The boy grunted from Magna's strikes. "Just call me Maya." The girl choked out from the stranglehold she was in.

"Hey, sorry about calling you a magic-poor hick and spoiled brat before." Magna apologized to them. "Hell, to be honest, I'm from the sticks myself. Rayaka village, just up from Hage." He said to Asta. "No way, really?! Rayaka is way out in the middle of nowhere." Asta commented on Magna's hometown. "Yeah sure, says the kid from Hage." Magna laughs at the boy. Unknown to them, someone was watching this all from the balcony of the base.

"By the way, it's not that I have low magic power, I actually have none at all." Asta corrected while rubbing his head. "What's that?" Magna asked in a heated tone, causing Asta to move away slightly. "You've got no magic power," Magna began. "And you were still able turn my magic against me?" He asked the boy. "Uh yeah. I guess so." Asta replied, nervous at what he's going to do next. "Well that's even more amazing. You're not just some runt. You're a real man." He said, even more amazed at the boy. "Plus, I saw you jump in front of her when I attacked. Now that's manly." Asta and Maya perked up at his comments.

They then heard rapid steps coming towards them, causing the two teenagers to turn to their left. When they look, they see all the Bulls in front of them, barring Yami and Finral, all having enjoyed the fight.

"Okay, it's time for baptism part two." Luck said, getting in front of the teens. "Uh, what?" Asta and Maya asked. "You have to take me on too." Luck started to throw bunches at them, not actually hitting them.

Vanessa then got next to Asta, close enough for the boy to feel her breath. He started to shiver and blush at her flirty behavior. "You were very impressive out there. Nice kiddo. You too sweetie." She praised them both, placing a delicate finger on Asta's face. "Uh, thank you." Asta managed to get out. "Thanks." Maya puffed out her cheeks at Vanessa's flirting.

"I've brought you something." Charmy said, holding two desserts, one in each hand. "Don't be shy its really yummy. Well?" She asked the two, offering them some. "Sure." "Okay." They responded, accepting the treats.

"Here, you can have half." She offers, but then drools at the food. "Well maybe half of a half." She changed the offer, holding out a quarter of the piece. "Sure, thanks." Asta said. "Thank you." Maya said her gratitude. They each took a bite, and felt joy at the flavor. "Yummy!" They say in sync.

"Okay, okay." Finral called order, clapping his hands. "Don't we still have some business to take care of?" He reminded his squad mates. "Boring!" Luck called. Everyone then turned towards their new squad mates.

"Here you go." Magna said, holding out Asta and Maya's new robes. Making them look at the punk. "You earned these fair and square, you two." Asta just stares at his robe, beginning to sniffle, his lip trembling. Maya placed her hand on his shoulder, reminding him that this was no dream.

"What, you don't want it?" Magna said, pulling the robes back. "No, it's not that!" Asta shouted, waiving his arms frantically. "It's just, ever since I was young, I've always wanted to be a magic knight. But even so, a small part of me doubted I would get to be one, because I didn't have magic." Asta explained, taking his robe and holding it high, staring at the emblem, Maya taking hers as well.

"And now, after so long, and so many people putting me down, saying it would never happen, I finally did it. This robe's really mine." He said, smiling when he finished.

"Well, what're you waiting for, let's see how they look." Vanessa said, and twirled a wand in her hand. Both Asta and Maya's robes then levitated into the air. Asta and Maya spread their arms as the robes lowered, and clasped themselves around their mantles.

"And now, the finishing touch" Vanessa moved her wand again, and turned Asta's headband around. And where the star once was, a new symbol, the Black Bulls emblem, threaded in gold, appeared un it's place.

"Hey. It looks pretty good on you two. Right, Yami?" Magna asks his captain. "I don't think it's her color." He said, referring to Maya. "It's official now." Magna said as he turned to the two teens. "You're one of us. You two are now members of the Black Bulls. Don't do anything that'll bring shame to Yami, or to the Black Bulls." Asta's lips lightly trembled, and he took a sharp bow. "Understood!" He said to them, happy to be a part of the squad, Maya following suite. The boy then straightened out and raised his fists into the air. "Yeah!" He cheered as loud as he could, Maya smiling at him.

"Shut up, kid." Yami glared at him. "I'm sorry." Asta apologized in fear. "I'll be more careful from now on, sir!" The male teen shouted again. "What part of shut up do you not understand?!" Magna shouted at Asta, Maya laughing at the sight.

Back on the balcony, the unknown observer stared down at everyone. "So those are the other new members." The person said. "The girl I can stand, the boy however." The observer's gaze then went to Asta as they flipped their hair. "Little insect." She commented on the boy, not seeing him as much of anything. The person walked back inside the base. Unknown to her however, was that Asta was staring right back at where they were, having noticed them since they arrived.

* * *

 **Well hope this was good enough, I know most people cut off to after the building explodes to the next chapter, but mine was too short, so I added the next chapter/episode to compensate. Credit to Divine Shield goes to Jss2141. As well as the name Holy Magic. Don't expect the rest of the chapters to be this long, this is, up to now, a once in a lifetime thing for me. See you next time.**


	4. Page 4: The Other New Member

**Hello and welcome to the next Twin Clovers. Also, in case it wasn't said last chapter, yes, Maya's sword and shield were inspired by Jaune Arc's Corcea Mors. Now then onto the next adventure.**

* * *

Asta was then shown to his room inside the base. Inside it was bed, a shelf overhead, small desk in the corner, a nightstand infront of the bed, and a bookshelf near the door. The room was slightly grimy and covered in cobwebs, the window boarded up in the lower right corner, covering a hole in the glass.

"Here it is. Your room." Magna said, standing behind Asta, who was speechless at the room. "Dank, huh? Not to mention impressively cramped and filthy." Magna laughs. "You should see mine, it's twice the si-." Magna attempts to gloat, but Asta turns around and sees the teen with stars in his eyes, waterfall tears down his face, and sparkles around him.

"Wait, you're actually happy?" Magna was shocked at what he was seeing. Asta then gets into his face. "This's the first time I've ever had a space of my own. Back at the church, everybody crammed into one room. We were all lined up like sardines!" Asta explained his excited reaction. The tears then began to come out like water from a firehose, with Asta using his arm to attempt to wipe them away.

The alabaster teen then began to clean the room. "So long, dust! Dirt 'n' grime, get outta here! See ya cobwebs." Asta said jovially. "Go on, scrub all you want. You're free until the next mission, anyway." Magna said turning away.

"Oh, one more thing, kid." Magna said, catching Asta's attention. "Yeah, what's up?" The teen asked the punk. "Make sure you take some time to write home." Magna told his junior. "The folks at the church deserve a letter. They're your family, right? So, they'll wanna know that you're okay." "Got it. Thanks." Asta said to Magna. "Don't go making anyone worry. That's what being a real man is all about." Magna then turns away. "Later. Just hit me up if you need anything." Magna then went to go to his room." "Will do. Thanks Magna." Asta bowed.

With Maya, in the girls' dormitories, Vanessa was showing her to her room, which was way nicer than Asta's, as well as larger. "Here we are." Vanessa called from the door. Inside was a nice four-poster bed, with nice covers and fluffy pillows, a decent size bookcase, and a nearly large closet, a room divider in the corner, and a large, undamaged window, though dust was all over.

"Sorry if it's not as grand as the one at the palace, but I hope it's okay." Vanessa apologized. "It's perfect." Maya said, surprising the half-naked woman. "Thanks. Now let's clean it up a bit." Maya then brought out her grimoire, opening to a specific page. "Holy Transparency Magic: Silent Servants." She casted, summoning invisible maids, their outlines glowing white, who began to clean up the room.

"Wow, cool spell. I can only tell they're there by looking for magic." Vanessa comments, seeing what they're doing, but not able to physically see the maids without magic. After a few minutes, the maids completed their task. "Thank you. That will be all. Till next time." Maya said, and they bowed and disappeared.

"Well, I'll let you get settled in. And make sure to write back to your family occasionally." Vanessa said, and headed to her room to turn in. "Will do. See you in the morning." Maya then walks to her desk to begin a letter to her family.

Back with Asta we see him doing the exact same thing, thinking over everything that has happened.

" _This is my first castle, but it won't be my last. Someday, I'll live in the castle of the Wizard King, and maybe with Maya as well."_ Asta thought while writing, and turned his head to look out to the sky. _"I won't lose. Got that, Yuno?"_ He finished his thought, thinking of his rival.

In the Golden Dawn headquarters, Klaus has just shown Yuno to his room, which was fit for royalty, filled with the finest furnishings, which Klaus despises having Yuno live in it.

"It's better than you deserve. A room like this is waisted on the likes of you." Klaus said annoyed. Yuno tenses at his tone. "Now, tomorrow I'll explain your duties as a Magic Knight." He said adjusting his glasses. "I have no real desire to be your tutor, but since it's on Captain Vangeance orders, I have no choice. Are you listening, boy?" Klaus asks him in annoyance.

"My name is Yuno." Yuno closes his eyes. Klaus only gives a noise of confusion. "My name is Yuno, Klaus. Not boy." Yuno responds with ice. "Enough." Klaus was quick to respond. "Watch your tone. I out-rank you, you are to address me as sir, got it?" "Yes sir." Yuno responds coldly. "Better. Don't be late tomorrow, or I'll be displeased." Klaus then walks out of the room.

Yuno then walks to his desk and places his hand on it, contemplating on his journey so far. He then looks to the sky. _"This is where it begins. I won't lose, Asta."_ Yuno thought with determination, giving a fierce look to the moon.

* * *

The next morning, back at Hage Village, Sister Lily is seen drying out the sheets, Nash was chopping wood, and Aruru was being chased by Hollo.

A Spatial Magic portal opened just then, and emerging from it was an owl, and in its beak were two letters. It flies to Sister Lily and deposits them into her hands. "Thank you." She said, and the owl flew into the portal, which closed behind it.

Sister Lily reads who sent them, and brings her hand near her mouth, seeing that they're from Asta and Yuno. She calls everyone into the church, saying that the boys sent them letters.

Now inside, Father Olgi was reading Yuno's letter, and is experiencing utter joy. "I knew we wee right about you Yuno!" He said with tears nearly in his eyes. "The pride and joy of Hage, making it into the Magic Knights, not that I'm surprised." Olgi was wiping at his eyes. "Yuno can do anything!" Aruru said. "Yeah, anything." Hollo agreed.

"Everyone at the village will be so happy when they hear." The priest said while grabbing a broom. "What does Asta's say? I know he's been practicing his writing, but some o this is chicken-scratch." Recca commented on what she could see of Asta's letter. "Yeah, he ends up writing like a five-year old sometimes. So, does it say when he's coming back?" Nash asked Sister Lily, who was holding the letter.

"When he does get here, we'll have to cheer him up. Even Asta will have a hard time getting back up after this. Maybe a popotato potato party will cheer him up." Father Olgi said, thinking of how to get Asta's spirits back up. Sister Lily however, looked to them, with a contained surprised look on her face.

"Actually, he says that he got in." She said to everyone. No one moved for a moment, and then, "Huh?!" Father Olgi and Recca said, shocked at the news. The rest soon followed. "They both passed." Sister Lily continued. "What?!" Everyone said again, now fully aware of what she said.

"Seriously." Olgi and Nash said together. Sister Lily nodded, and Recca looked at the letter. "Oh wow. You're not kidding, are you?" She asks. "Really, He did it. I guess Asta won't be coming home then." Olgi then went outside, mounting the broom, with Hollo and Aruru with him. "Right. We'll go let everyone know about our Magic Knights." He said, making the broom levitate over the ground with his mana. "This will be the best news Hage has ever gotten."

"Amazing. He's gonna be a Magic Knight just like he said. He did it." Nash said, pumping his fists. "Asta, Yuno, good job. Just keep doing your best." Sister Lily said, wishing them luck.

Back at The Black Bulls hideout, Asta was waking up in his room, takes a quick look around, and sees his robe on the desk. "So, it's real, I wasn't dreaming." Asta said getting excited. He then got dressed, and checked out his robe, placing his hand on the insignia.

Asta then opened the door to his room and rushed out into the hall, "Right. Yeah, I'm ready to-." Only to run straight into a column that was in front of his way, cracking it from his impact. He then pried himself from it. "Hey, wait a sec, I'm pretty sure this column wasn't here yesterday." Asta said indignantly. "I'll ask about it later, I should find Maya." He then went to find her by sensing for her ki.

Asta then reached a hallway with several tripwires and traps in front of it. "What's all this, eh I'll ask someone 'bout it later." Asta then began to walk through it. The large smoke-spewing woman appeared from a door, and saw what he was about to do, and waved his hand out to warn him.

Asta was confused and just kept walking. "Huh, what's up Grey?" Asta asked about her hand motion, completely walking through the wires as if he never existed. Gray was motionless for a moment. "What's wrong?" Asta asked her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Grey transformed, in the place of the large figure, was a woman of average height.

The woman has light blue hair in a bob cut with some hanging in the front. She wears a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of dark blue, high waisted pants that cinch just below her knees. The pants have five connected flowers on the waist with the middle flower being the largest and the ones on the side getting smaller. There are also three flower-shaped buttons vertically above the middle flower. In addition, she sports a brown belt, connected to a pouch, in which she carries her grimoire on her left side. She also wears a pair of dark blue slippers with flowers on the strap, similar to those on her pants.

"H-How? How did you get past the traps?! There supposed to activate when they sense any mana from an unauthorized male walking through them! SO, HOW DID YOU GET THROUGH?!" Grey was frantic now.

"Uh, I don't have any mana to sense, so maybe you need to update how your trap works. Also, you look great." Asta said in a slightly blank way, still off-guard from her outburst and her looks.

Grey then took notice of her appearance, and began to get nervous under Asta's gaze, and covers her face with her hands, trying to turn away. "D-D-Don't look at me!" Grey said filled with nerves. "Why?" Asta asks her. "Cause it's embarrassing!" She whines. "I'd rather die than show others my true form."

"That's kinda extreme. You look fine. People probably stare at you because they think you look great. It's okay to be embarrassed, but you can't let that hang you up every time." Asta said to Grey, getting her to look at his face, and sees him giving her a calm smile. "By the way, how old are you anyway?" He asked her. "T-Twenty-four." She answered with a stutter. "Seriously?! Then you look more amazing than great!" Asta commented.

"Anyway, I got to find Maya. See ya. Also, your magic still works, and Vanessa's on her way." Asta said as he went down the hall, and Grey realized that he was right, and that the spell only dispersed because she lost focus, not her mana being drained. She ponders on something for a moment, and then transforms back into Vanessa, and true to Asta's word, the real Vanessa came walking down.

" _How did he know?"_ Grey thought, and the stroked up a conversation with Vanessa.

"Well, that was a thing." Asta was now in front of a door to a room he knew to be Maya's due to sensing her ki, knocked, and began to open it up. "Maya, you up ye-." Asta was rendered speechless at the sight before him. In front of him was Maya, who was in the middle of changing, and currently only wearing a pair of white and black lace bra and panties.

The two stared at each other for a moment, until a fiery blush grows on their faces, and Maya lets out a squeal of surprise. "I'M SORRY!" Asta yelled and slammed the door, and waited outside, trying to remove his blush.

A few minutes later Maya walks out of the room, a blush still visible on her cheeks. "Sorry about that." Asta apologized again. "It's okay. Though I wished it was in a more intimate way." Maya whispered the last part. "What's that?" Asta asked. "I asked how'd you get passed the traps?" Maya tried to divert him.

The two began walking to find one of the older members. "They're supposed to detect mana, and I don't have any, remember? You should've seen Grey's reaction. She got so freaked out, she lost focused and dispelled her transformation." Asta told her. "Whoa. What did she look like?" A little shorter than Luck with blue hair, and gray eyes." The boy informed.

"Hey newbies. How's it going?" Magna asked walking up to them. "I'm good, thanks. Though I got to ask, what's with the column that's right outside my room?" Asta asks his superior, gaining Maya's attention as well. "What about it?" Magna asked for more info. "Well, I'm pretty sure it wasn't there yesterday." Asta said while scratching his head. "Probably because it wasn't." Magna answered.

"That's nothing. This whole building shifts around all the time." The punk continued. "It does?!" Asta and Maya gapped at him. "Yeah. Eh, you'll get used to it. Yami jokes that it's caused by a ghost who wanders the base." Magna dismissed nonchalantly. "I thought this place felt weird." Asta said. "Ghost?" Maya asked with a slight shiver.

"Welp, c'mon Rasta, let's go. You too, princess." Magna said, waving them on. "It's just Maya" The aforementioned royal corrected. "Right, Thanks Mister Shades." Asta quipped in response to Magna's nickname for him, getting a giggle from Maya. "What?! No, it's Sir, twerp." Magna corrected. "Right! Got it Sir Twerp." Asta quipped again, irking Magna more. "D-D-Drop the 'twerp'." Magna said, Maya laughing hard now.

The three then find themselves in a large room, inside were rows of wooden tables, paintings were lining the walls, and to the side was an opening, which lead to the kitchen, so the food could be placed for easy access. At one of the tables, Charmy was seen eating a cake.

"This is the Dining Hall." Magna said, making his voice slightly deeper for dramatic flair. "Ooh." Asta said. "Eh, what 'cha two think? Ridiculously huge, ain't it?" Magna asks them. "No kidding, it's enormous." Asta commented. "It's like the one at our holiday houses." Maya added.

The group was now inside a room with a large bath. The fountains, which are in the shape of fanged bull heads, were pouring out steaming water. Gordon was also in the bath. "This is the communal bath." Magna said, acting as if the heat of the water was nothing. "Ow, ow, ow, ow." Asta groaned, the heat more than he's used too. "Can't get water this hot back home." Maya commented, the heat a little much for her too, wearing a towel to keep her modesty.

"It's so hot." Asta said. "Maybe for a normal person, but this heat should be nothing for a Black Bull. What's wrong, you wanna get out already?" Magna mocked in a babying tone. "No way. I can stay in, I'm not done yet." Asta groaned. "Sorry but I'd rather not be steaming red." Maya got up and went to get changed. "Wouldn't mind adding a little cold water, but it's sure nice hanging out with you guys like this." Gordon whispers from his spot.

They now stood in front of the hallway leading too the girl's dormitories, the traps still there. Magna and Asta were still in towels from the bath, steam coming off of them, their clothes over their shoulders. Maya however was already dressed in her outfit, not so subtly checking out Asta's body.

"Over there is where the women's rooms are. If a guy goes in, the trap magic will kill them. "Wow, that's some serious security. Understandable, but a little overkill, also, also not completely full proof." Asta said. "Yeah." Maya said, knowing what he's talking about. "What do you mean?" Magna asked them. "Nothing!" The teens shout.

The three were now down a hall. "And here is," Magna said reaching for a door. "Magna, wait!" Asta said, knowing who's in there. "The bathroom." The punk finished, and then was mortified at what he saw. Inside the bathroom was Captain Yami, still using it. "You're dead." He said in a calm tone, but the three knew he was the opposite. "We're really sorry!" They shout while running away. "I tried to warn you." Asta said to Magna.

The three were now in an underground area of the base, standing in front of a large caged off area, inside of which were humongous beasts, all trying in vain to get out. "Whoa, what's in there?" Asta asked nervously. "That's the beast room." Magna said with slight glee. "Uh, why is this here, exactly?" Maya asked the punk. "It's Yami's little hobby. And Asta." He said to the short teen. "Yeah," Asta asked, sensing that Magna's up to something. "What's up?"

Magna placed his hands on Asta's shoulder. "I've decided to put you in charge of our furry friends." Magna said, making Asta panicked. "What?!" The teen said. "This job is an honor to have, you know." Magna tried to play it off. "Hate to give it up, but you know." The punk then handed Asta a set of tongs that were holding a slab of raw meat. "They get fed in the morning and the evening." He said as Asta inched closer to the cage. "Go on, give it a shot."

"Um, okay. At least he's not making Maya do this." Asta then held the tongs out to the cage. "Nice little beasties. Here you go, eat up." He held the meat closer to the cage, and a beast reached out to take a bite out of the male teen. Asta however sensed it coming and crouched down at the last second to avoid being caught.

"What the heck?!" Asta yelled as they left the room. "We're you trying to kill me?!" Asta yelled at Magna. "Relax. You managed to get out alright. "Magna." Maya said in a warning tone, making the aforementioned punk tense up in fear.

The group continued the tour. "The Black Bulls Library." Magna showed them a room lined with bookshelves, a few tables in the center area. "Looks like I can find some good reads in here!" Asta said. "Maybe even something from long ago." Maya added.

They then went into a room lined with what appeared to be various torture equipment. "And this beauty here's the rec room. You can have lots of fun in here." Magna said. "Say what now?! This looks more like a torture chamber!" Asta said, not believing Magna's claim. "Agreed, this looks very paiful." Maya said as well.

The time was now early evening, and Asta and Magna were now running around through the halls while laughing. He and Maya had sensed something off in the base, and Asta let Maya go check it out. "What's the matter, newbie, can't keep up?" Magna said to Asta. "Oh, please. This is nothing, just wait." Asta laughed back.

Magna unexpectedly stopped however, causing Asta to smck right into him. "Hey, a little warning next time, huh?" Asta said to him, and looked to where Magna was looking. Walking in from outside was a girl of slender build, the same age as Asta and Maya, taller than the former by an inch or so.

She had pink eyes, silver-colored hair styled in pigtails, bangs over her forehead. Additionally, she wears a pair of purple stud earrings with a cross flory fitchy shape and a silver bracelet on her left wrist.

She wears a sleeveless, backless, short purple dress covered by a silver-colored blazer. The blazer has a backless design with sleeves attached at the back that extend slightly beyond her elbows with gold-colored cuffs. The blazer also has a pair of House Silva pins attached to it around her collarbone area. Additionally, it has frilly edges and a rounded tailcoat that extends down to her knees.

Furthermore, the blazer extends up to her neck where it has frilly edges and is held together by a gold locket. She wears a brown leather belt that supports her pouch, which has a similar color and gold ornaments at its corners, where she puts her grimoire. She also wears a pair of silver-colored leg warmers with a gold-colored cuff at both ends and a pair of sandals.

Draped on her shoulders was the robe of the Black Bulls.

"Who's she?" Asta asked, then noticed her attire. _'Those are royal clothes. Looks like she's of the Silva House. And a Black Bulls' robe, so she must be,'_ Magna took his then answered his question. "Well, what do ya know, it's your fellow rookie." Magna said. "She's our other new member."

"Huh, glad I'm not alone." Asta then turned to the girl, and stuck out his hand. "How's it going? I'm Asta from Hage Village. Let's give it our all." He said to her. The girl looked at his hand, and coldly slapped his hand away, to the boy's shock.

"Don't speak so casually to me. You're just a little insect of a commoner, with barley any mana." She said with venom. _'Insect?'_ Asta thought miffily. "Yeesh, commoner?" Magna voiced his annoyance. "I am Noelle Silva, of the royal House Silva." The girl revealed.

' _So, I was right, she is of the Silva house. But if that's true, then why didn't her brother let her in the Silver Eagles?'_ Asta thought, wondering why the girl's here. "Seems you understand." Noelle said to Asta, thinking he's amazed at her, not prepared of his next move.

"Who are you calling an insect?!" He shouts at her, surprising Noelle. "We joined the knights at the same time, didn't we?! So, what if you're royalty?!" Asta yelled at her. "Yeah, Asta you tell her!" Magna encourages his junior, a metaphorical sign pointing to him that had the word, "commoner", written on it. "Being royal doesn't matter here!"

"It does, very much so." She replied, regaining her stone-cold expression. "Says who?!" The two males said. "Foolish commoners." Noelle said, closing her eyes. She then raises her right hand at the two, and a surge of mana forms in it, the magic having a blue glow to it. "The difference in our magic power should get the point across." Noelle threatened.

Asta and Magna took a step back in surprise, not expecting the development. "Hold on a minute." Asta said to here, bust Noelle wasn't listening. A sphere of water began to form in her hand, and Asta was wondering if he should use his power to nullify it. He then gets a feeling due to his ki sensing. _'Wait, can she not…?'_ Asta thought

"Don't forget your place again." Noelle said, and released the sphere. Asta however, still held his ground. His hunch payed off, cause at the last second, the sphere changed course, slaming Magna into the wall, much to Asta's confusion. "Huh?" Asta couldn't help but ask.

Noelle just turned her head away in a snobby manner. "What were you thinking? Entitled brat." Magna growled as he got up from the floor into a knee position, soaking wet from the attack. "I see you got more guts than sense. You just attacked a senior member!" His voice began to rise.

'it's not my fault you were there. I didn't tell you to stand there. That was your choice." Noelle said as she looked down on him. Asta just stared at the scene before him, wondering why Noelle's acting like this. "What kind of crazy are you?! I'm your superior here." Magna said to the girl.

"That's nice, but I'm royalty." She said in a noncaring manner. "Yeah? We'll I don't care if your royalty or the sister of the Silver Eagles Captain!" The last detail caught Asta's attention. _'So, I was right, she's Nozel's sister.'_ "Yami's the only one I know who would take someone as crazy as you, so I would show a little gratitude. I was holding off cause, you're a woman, but I think it's time for your baptism." Magna said, now willing to do the initiation ceremony with her.

Noelle then reached for her robe, and removed it from her shoulders, and throws it to the ground in front of Asta's feet, much to his shock. "Don't bother. I quit this stupid squad." She said, and began to walk away. "Where're you going?!" Magna called after her. "Leaving before the filth of the Black Bulls has a chance to rub off on me." She said to him, not noticing Asta picking up her robe.

"Everyone knows you're the worst of the worst squads. It's hardly a place for royalty like me." Noelle said, and continued walking away. "How dare you! Get back here and apologize to the robe, and Yami!" Magna yelled, and kept yelling for her to apologize as Noelle walked away. "I gave everything to get this robe, and she just threw it away." Asta said while looking at the robe in his hands. He then looks towards Noelle. "What the hell happened to her?" Asta said, feeling great turmoil from her.

* * *

After the ordeal with Noelle, Asta began looking for Maya, wondering what the thing they sensed earlier was. After wandering the halls for a bit, he then senses something with Maya. "Is she okay? I have to get there." Asta began running through the halls, making left and right turns until he saw her. "Maya!" He called to her.

The girl saw her crush approaching. "There you are. Check this out. It's like this door wouldn't show when magna was giving us a tour." She said him. "Think this is where the ghost lives?" Asta asked. "I'm really hoping no." She shivered. Asta then grabbed the doorknob and opened it slowly. They look inside the room and see it's completely empty except for a bed.

"Huh. Guess it was nothing." Asta said, and Maya let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding, hiding behind the male teen.

"Heeeeeeeey."

Asta and Maya freeze, their hearts starting to beat at a rapid pace. They slowly turned around and see a figure a little way down the hall. The two teens' fear skyrockets, and they each let out a scream.

After which making sure Maya was behind him securely, Asta drew his sword and readied a stance, waiting to see what the ghost will do.

After a bit, Asta notices something. This supposed ghost was giving off a ki signature, as well as mana, the latter of which was incredibly low. The entity was also moving at a slow pace.

"Wait, this guy's alive?" Asta asked out loud, making Maya look up and notice the same thing. The person then reached the teens, allowing them to get a better look at the "ghost".

The individual in question was a pale young man who was taller than the two by a few inches, wearing a white shirt and pants, and long untidy white hair.

"Who are you?" Asta asked the man. "Myyyyyyy naaaaaaame issssss," The person droned in a slow tone. _'Man is this guy slow! But I can tell it's not his fault.'_ Asta thought about this man's speed. "Henry." The man finished.

"So, are you the supposed ghost, and this's your room?" Maya asked, having slowly moved herself from behind Asta. "Yeeeeees toooo booooooth." Henry answered them. The pale man started to wobble, and the teens were quick to catch him. "Whoa there. Let's get you to your bed." Asta said, and he and Maya lead Henry to his bed.

After they got Henry in there, Asta then decided to ask what's his story. Henry went on to explain that he was born with an unknown illness that required him to siphon the mana of others to keep living. His parents disappeared years ago, and months after, Yami found him in his bed, near death, asking if he could make his house into his base for the squad. Henry told him that he would soon pass in a few days, so he could have it then.

However, Yami wasn't going to allow that, saying it'd be off-putting to have a base someone died in, and a bad omen, and told Henry was going to have to live. Yami said that the place will be filled with others filled with plenty of mana, so he'll be able to stay alive without hurting someone. And when Yami left, he said that it's unavoidable for Henry to be a member of the squad, placing a robe in the room.

"So, you're like one of the original members of the Black Bulls." Maya summarized. "You're a pretty great guy." Asta commented. "Thaaaank yoooouuuu. Yoooouuuu shooouuuld gooo before your mana is sucked awaaaay. It's also tiiiiiime for dinner" He said, worried he'll drain them too much. "Not possible. I don't have mana." Asta said, surprising the pale young man. "And I have too much to feel any weaker." Maya added, making Henry even more surprised.

"But you're right. We should get something to eat. Talk to you again sometime?" Asta asked as he and Maya reached the door. "Thaaaaaat would beeeeee nice." Henry said, happy to be able to talk to some of his fellow members. "See you later." Maya said, with Asta giving a thumbs up, before they closed the door, and left the dining hall. As they left, Henry had a smile on his face, glad at having been able to talk to some of his squad mates.

Down in the dining hall, Asta was thinking on what happened with Noelle with Maya looking at him, wondering what's eating him. The other Bulls were there as well, enjoying their meals.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Maya asked her friend. "Just something that happened earlier. I met the other new member, and it didn't go well." Asta said to her. "What's her name?" She asked. "Maybe you know her. Her names Noelle Silva, of the royal family." Asta told Maya, shocking her. "So, you know her?" Asta asked rhetorically. "Yeah, she was who I went to talk to during the exam. I guess Nozel put her in this squad," Maya informed and began to think.

"Why did he do that?" Asta asked the girl. "Not my place to say." She said. "Fine. Hey, Miss Grey, could you pass the gravy?" Asta asked, and the shadowed form handed him the dressing. The others however heard them, and went silent, freezing in their movements to stare at them, Charmy having even stopped eating. A dropped pin could've been heard in the silence.

"Uh, what?" Asta asked. "Is something wrong?" Maya added. "Grey's a girl?! How'd you figure that out?!" Charmy finally broke the silence. "Uh, yeah. Wait, you've always been transformed, and everyone just assumed?" Asta asked Grey, who let out a _shew_ of confirmation. "As for how I figured it out, I sensed her ki." Asta answered them, confusing them more. "Isn't that ki thing something Captain Yami always talks about? How do you know about it?" Vanessa asked. "Because I taught it to him." The man in question answered.

The other members looked to him. "How's that, now? I thought you didn't know him before the exam." Gauche asked his captain, looking up from his sister's picture. "We met him around when I first became a captain. I had to stop some bandits from raiding his village, and after that, he came up to me. The brat said he wanted to be the Wizard King, even though he had no magic. After impressing me, I taught him how to read ki. And here we are a few years later." Yami said to the squad.

The other Black Bulls look on at their boss, and then to one of their newest recruits, who was smiling while rubbing his head. "Speaking of which, if you had no magic, then how'd you get that grimoire?" Magna asked the boy. "Too be honest, I'm wondering that as well. Though I'm not exactly powerless." Asta said to them, having a wistful look on his face.

"Right, you got that big sword! Hey, why don't you fight me with it!" Luck called over. "No. To both." "Aw!" Luck said. "My sword can cut and deflect magic, but that's not my power. It's more of a focusing device, like Vanessa's wand." Asta said, catching everyone's rapt attention. "My power is nullification. I can erase the mana in the area, or the spells anyone casts." Asta informed, and everyone but Maya, Yami, and Grey due to her current form being expressionless, was gaping at the teen.

"That's impossible! No one has that kind of power!" Magna said, not believing him. "Anyone here have a spell made of solid material? I only use my sword for when there's nothing in the spell I can touch." Asta said, edging them to test his claim. Suddenly, Asta had his arms and legs trapped in place by thread, tied by his wrists and ankles. "Thread Magic: Dancing Doll." Vanessa said, being the one to cast the spell. "Now let's see if you can put your money where your mouth is." She said haughtily.

Asta just smirked at her. "One, I'm from a poor village and haven't been paid yet. And two, you're on." Asta then focused his power, and the others felt the cold he gives off from their spots. Asta then wrestles his arms and legs from his bindings, completely breaking them, along with the threads disappearing due to his power. "Proof enough for you?" The teen smirked at the lush, who gained a bit of a blush, which Maya saw, and slightly glowered.

"Whoa, that was awesome! We have to fight now!" Luck said, wanting to fight Asta even more now. "Maybe when I need help training, I'll give you a call. Though Maya's magic is way better She can use more than one magic at once." Asta said, making Maya blush at his compliment, the others giving her praise as well. Everyone resumed eating, having pleasant conversations with each other.

* * *

It was now early in the morning, the sunlight now starting to peak over the horizon, and Asta was wandering outside in the woods around the base.

"How'd I even get out here? I was just looking for the bathroom." Asta groaned as he walked around, having had to make use of a tree earlier. The teen then sensed something coming at him and looked up. The object was too fast for him to dodge, and he was blown away from the impact of the sphere of water. "Geez. What the heck was that thing?!" Asta whined, having been soaked from the water, a crater with a small puddle in front of him.

Asta made his way through the woods towards where the attack came from, and after moving through some bushes, he sees something surprising. Before him was Noelle, surrounded by similar craters like the one from before, and further down was a tree with a target painted on it.

Noelle creates another sphere, and fires it at the target, only for it to veer it onto the right, right at Asta, who this time was prepared, and dispelled it by bringing his hands up, and split the attack apart, the impact dispersing the ground around him.

Noelle is breathing heavily, and looking angry. "Why won't it work?" She said annoyed. The silver haired girl created more balls of water, and firing them at the target, all missing. "Why can't I ever hit, what I'm aiming at?!" Noelle wailed between shots.

She then slouches with panting breaths, hands on her knees. "Everything they said about me, it's all true." She laments despairingly, remembering something.

" _Didn't you hear? The Silva's youngest child has no control over her power."_

" _Oh no. And someone like that was born into the royal family?"_

" _That sad grimoire of yours is practically paper thin. Are you sure your royalty?"_

" _You will never be a member of my squad."_ Nozel had said to her. _"There is no room in the Silver Eagles for a disgrace like you. And a mistake. Why wasn't it you who died instead of our mother?"_

" _What an abject failure."_

Noelle clenches her fists. "I am not a failure!" She says. "Somehow, I will make you accept me!" She yells and begins another volley of water spheres at the tree. Each shot missed the target, veering of at the last second.

"Poor Noelle. Maya was right. I guess even royals don't have it easy." Asta said quietly from his spot. Unfortunately, a familiar bird decided to fly away at that moment, causing Noelle to look over there and see him. Asta took that as his cue to get up.

"Hey." He said, holding his arm up. "The little insect. How long have you been there?" She asked him. _'Here it comes. The mocking."_ Noelle thought dejectedly. "Are you," Asta began. Noelle then began remembering the insults of the other royals. She began to despair, catching Asta's attention. "No!" She shouted, raising her hands, and form a magic attack.

She fired it, but it stood in place, confusing the teens. The sphere began to grow, entrapping Noelle In it. "Oh man. Not good." Asta said with worry.

Back at the base, the others were just getting up. Inside the living room, Luck was reading a book, when a surge of lighting appeared on his neck, causing him to look up with an open-mouthed smile.

Yami was walking down the hall. "Dump taking. Guess it's time for a nap." He said, but then feels something, through mana instead of ki. "What the heck is that?" Yami looked out the window.

Outside, the sphere grew to tremendous size, torrents of water surging off of it, Noelle holding her breath at the center of it. In the forest, Asta was running away from one of the torrents. The other Bulls are waking out, trying to see what's going on.

"My goodness." Vanessa said.

"Whoa, cool." Luck cheers.

"That's an insane amount of magic." Gordon mutters.

" _Shew._ " Grey spewed some smoke.

"That's magic power gone out of control." Gauche said. "And a whole hell of a lot of it." Magna added. "We're, gonna, have to, do something."

Noelle continues to struggle, trying to gain control while holding her breath.

"What's going on?" Maya said, walking out after the rest. She then looks up and sees what's happening. "Noelle!" She screams, worried for her friend.

Yami donned a thoughtful look. "So attacking that thing with magic is out. She'll get hurt if we do that." He then looked to Finral. "Why not use your Spatial Magic to pull her out?"

"Please, be reasonable." Finral said as he took a couple steps forward. "I can't get close to that." "Yeah, okay." Yami relented. "Man, if there were only someone around here who could cancel out magic." Yami said knowingly.

Just then, the water torrents surge, and knock Asta into the air, sent right back to the others screaming. Yami lifts his arm, and catches the boy. "You picked the right time to drop in, kid." Yami said with a smile.

"See that?" Yami asked while pointing at the water sphere. "Do something about it." He told the teen. "Do something?!" Asta asked, then got a determined look. "I'm gonna need a boost." He said, looking at his captain. Yami then gives a smirk. "Glad to see you're not giving me excuses. You know what I always say." Yami then channels his mana, reinforcing his strength as his body gained a dark violet glow.

"Dig deep," Yami began reading his throw. "And push past your limits!" Asta finished as he was thrown at the water sphere.

As he approached it, Asta drew his broadsword from his grimoire, and swung it at the sphere, depleting the mana as he cut it. The water sphere dispersed and Asta still had momentum when he swung, so he threw his sword back to the others. When it impailed into the ground, it nearly hit Finral, causing him to fall back. "Hey! Watch it, Asta!"

Asta moved in and wrapped his arms around Noelle, who opened her eyes and saw him. The two began falling and Asta realized he had no plan to land. _'I'm dead.'_ The teen thought with a deadpan. He then right himself in the arir, and prepared to take the landing, hoping it will work.

Out of nowhere, a whirlwind of air swirled around the two, and slowed their decent. "Heavenly Wind Magic: Anemoi's Tower." Maya said, having opened her grimoire, and caught them with her spell. Once the two landed, Asta set Noelle down. "YEAH! I DIDN'T DIE!" Asta yelled.

Yami laughed at the kid's display. "That was so fun to watch! More! More!" Luck said. "Really? Now I'm all wet." Vanessa said annoyed. "Thanks for the catch Maya." Asta said walking up to her. "You're not dying on me anytime soon" She winked at him. Asta noticed something. _'Is she trying to flirt with me?'_ Asta asked internally.

"You'll pulled it off, kid. Nice job." Yami praised him. "All thanks to your words." Asta thanked his captain. He then turned to the silver-haired girl. "Hey, Noelle."

Noelle opened her eyes, afraid at what he'll say, remembering her brother's words. _'Here it comes. The mocking.'_ She thought sniffling. "You know," Asta began in a calm tone. "You've got some crazy magic power! I mean it's freaking amazing!" Asta praised her, making the girl raise her head slightly in surprise, and then looked to the boy.

"Really. I'm totally jealous. I wasn't born with any magic, and had no powers until six months ago. All you need is some training, and you'll be strong. Maybe unstoppable." Asta continued to praise her. Noelle looked at the teen, a small blush on her cheeks, and then rises to her feet.

"Little In-. Um, Asta." Noelle corrected. "Man. If I'm not used to training all the time, I'd be screwed trying to keep up with you." Asta said to her. "Wait, is that all? You ran away because you can't control your magic power?" Magna asked her. "Should've said something earlier, you royal failure."

"I mean c'mon. This is the Black Bulls. We're a whole squad of failures." The punk said. Vanessa then chuckled a bit, and raised her wand. Noelle looked up and saw that she was manipulating her robe to place it on her. "So what if you have a weakness or three? Doesn't matter to us, you big dummy." Magna continued. Noelle thought on his words and looked to everyone, Asta moving to grab his sword.

"Anyway, we're glad you're alright. Oh, and I know this place that makes killer pasta, you wanna check it out with me sometime." Finral attempted to flirt, only for Asta to smack him by the cross guard.

"Forget about pasta. You should try some of this." Charmy said to her, emphasizing the dish in her hands.

"That was quite the show you put on. I happen to be extremely gifted in controlling my magic power, so I can teach you. And give you some womanly advice." Vanessa offered, the latter in a hinting manner.

"I'll tell you all about what an angel my sister is." Gauche said.

"Let's become great friends." Gordon muttered.

" _Shew._ " Grey puffed.

"See Noelle." Maya said, making Noelle look at her in slight surprise, realizing she's the other new member. "Not everyone is heartless. There'll always be someone to accept you, no matter what." She said to her.

Noelle had tears brimming in her eyes, finally being accepted by someone after so long. Asta herld his hand out to her. "Now come on. We'll do our best together." Asta said. Noelle looked at his face, and saw a large toothy grin on his face. She then reached out and grasped his hand, Asta doing the same. The boy then pulled to her feet. "I'm looking forward to working with you." She said, looking forward to what the future holds.

 **Well, hope you enjoyed that. Now let's check my checklist.**

 **Post Twin Clovers Chapter.**

 **Consider making RWBY/Black Clover into a RWBY only story.**

 **Finish previous idea.**

 **If anyone objects to number three, let me know, because I am having writers block, and may end up scrapping it. See you next time in Fiore.**


End file.
